Unconventional
by Diane Clifford
Summary: Sequel to The Amber Mystery. Amber still owns the toys, and while under her care, some of the toys get taken to a convention. Some Buzz/Jessie, but mostly my OCs - Blaine/Rochelle. COMPLETE! *Please read and review!*
1. The Reprise

_**Well, after a couple of months of hectic planning for Christmas and New Year...I'm back! The last few weeks have been mental here, and finally I have been able to get back into the swing of writing for Toy Story.**_

_**This is a little fic I have had in mind for some time now, thanks to an idea from funkywatermelon back when I was writing "To Meet A Friend," a few months ago. I've set it between The Amber Mystery and Secret Life of Jessie (the latter of which is still being written, but I've put it on hold for this fic).**_

_**Enjoy. :)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 - The Reprise**

It was early morning after Amber had left for school. She was in elementary high now, at the tender age of 9, but still found plenty of time for her toys that lay scattered in various parts of her messy room.

However, when the house had definitely fallen silent, a blonde haired figure hopped up on the bookshelf and grabbed hold of the microphone sitting there. Around her, three other figures clustered, two holding guitars slung around their necks, and the other holding a pair of drumsticks as she settled behind a set of drums. The figures of the three girls were confident, fiery, whereas the male of the quartet looked confused.

In the room the faintly familiar, now live tune blasted out as the blonde flipped back her hair and started to sing.

_I'm on my second drink, but I've had a few before,  
I'm tryin' hard to think, and I think that I want you on the floor, uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

The three girls chorused together on the next lines, leaving the male to stare blankly across from his position to the left of the blonde,

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

The redheaded, female guitarist played the interval between the chorus and the next verse as the male doll continued to look on in bewilderment.

_Need your love 1,2,3, stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up, c'mon, just give it up_

As the girls chorused together a second time, the frown on the male doll's face increased.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

At the instrumental, the male doll went to play a few notes, hoping the girls would quit their blathering together and would take some notice of him, but before he could hit the notes he wanted to, the redheaded female doll leapt forward, jamming out the riffs and chords wildly on her guitar.

The male doll's jaw dropped, and he glanced down to his guitar for a moment, looking back across to the female dolls, who seemed to have ganged up on him. He swiftly glanced back at the female doll on the drums, who was playing and trying hard not to catch his eye.

He was brought back to reality by the blonde doll singing centre stage.

_Forget the application, you're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation, just do it, you don't have to ask!_

The blonde jumped about in the air, getting ready to close the song.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

_Take it off, take it off baby, for me  
Take it off! take it off baby, for me..._

As the song wound down, the drummer beat out the last notes, the redhead played the last riffs, and the blonde had a happy little smile plastered over her plastic face.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a deathly silence before anyone said anything.

"What's going on?" Blaine snapped, glaring at Summer.

"What do you mean, Blaine?" his redheaded sister questioned him, glancing up from tightening a string on her guitar.

"That's my guitar you're playing! And what's with all the girl power stuff?" Blaine retorted, the level of annoyance in his voice rising.

"Well I thought maybe we could update this song. It's an old one I used to sing, and it's a little dated." Rochelle broke in.

"Excuse me?" Blaine snapped, turning to regard the blonde with a sneer. "One of YOUR songs? The band only plays what's on our playlist!"

"Maybe you did in the old days!" Rochelle said with a little laugh. "I just decided we needed a bit of a lift."

"You decided?"

"Yeah." Rochelle confirmed, with a little giggle. "Anyway. I did it now, so you can't really complain."

"I'm complaining because you took all my lines! Summer's even got my guitar to play lead guitar, and you stuck me with bass!"

"I'm the singer! You're the guitarist! You, play guitar. I, sing the lyrics!" Rochelle rolled her eyes.

"Really? Since you like taking my part over, perhaps YOU should take over playing guitar."

Rochelle grinned and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Don't be silly Blaine. You know I can't play guitar."

"No? You certainly know how to play the violin!"

"I do not," Rochelle giggled again, "I can't play any instruments!"

"You blow your own trumpet enough," Blaine muttered irritatedly, turning to walk off. As he stepped down off the stage, Rochelle turned her attention back to Summer with a grin and thumbs up sign. On noticing the other dolls face, the blonde frowned.

"What?"

"You really wound my brother up doing that, Chelle. I don't know about this anymore."

"Oh what? What? He'll get over it!" Rochelle said cheerfully, looking back to where Teresa was hiding behind her drum kit.

"And what's up with you, Tee?"

"I don't like arguments," Teresa replied, putting her hands up. "I don't get involved."

"Arguments?" Rochelle asked. "Anyone would think Blaine was in charge! I thought the music came from each one of us individually and equally."

"Yeah, but after Barbie left us, Blaine's been responsible mostly. I guess he just doesn't know how to let go," Summer shrugged.

Rochelle laughed. "Oh come on. He's just narked cos we outdid him. He'll be back. In the meantime, I thought of some other songs we could play…"


	2. Worlds Collide

**Chapter 2 - Worlds Collide**

Woody stepped down off the windowseat with a grimace, picking a piece of ribbon off his holster. He'd been unceremoniously roped into helping Dolly pick out new hairties, with the assistance of Lottie, the other ragdoll belonging to Amber's room.

He had come a long way since Andy. He thought fondly of his previous owner, having been responsible of the group of toys that had made it from pillar to post to end up at Bonnie's. However it looked like Bonnie's leader of toys, Dolly, was now in cahoots with Lottie, the one in charge of Amber's room.

Woody sighed. He never thought he'd see the day that Dolly would turn into a giggling mess when ribbon and other glittery things would be produced. She reminded him of a magpie, to earn the truth.

Not that it didn't amuse him to be involved and watch as Lottie placed orange ribbons in Dolly's purple felt hair. It just didn't sit right when they tried to drape the stuff all over him as well.

Jessie would never go for such a thing, he grinned to himself, eyeing the bed where he'd last seen Jessie that morning when Amber had left for school.

* * *

"Buzz Lightyear. If you don't give me back that stupid hair ribbon in the next two seconds I am going to take your batteries out while you're asleep."

The space ranger held a yellow ribbon aloft with a grin. "Good luck with that. I sleep on my back."

Jessie frowned, pulling on a strand of red hair as it fell over her shoulder. This much was true. She thought for a moment.

"Okay, if you don't give me back that ribbon then I'll hold your laser button down till the battery runs out."

"So I'll get new batteries." Buzz waved the ribbon at the red head, who suddenly smirked.

"Oh, you wanna play it the hard way, huh? That's it." She threw up her hands. "I'm breaking up with you."

Buzz blinked, and let his arm drop as he stared back at the defiant doll. In the instant he was distracted the cowgirl pounced forward, yanking the yellow hair ribbon from his grasp and running off, catpautling herself down the side of the bed.

"Jessie!" Buzz yelled, rolling his eyes and making to follow her. Every time she said that line he got confused and wondered if she meant it or not. And every time, she got her way.

Every time.

Darn, she was smart.

* * *

On the floor suddenly a world of toys collided.

Blaine, who was lost in thought over the recent musical business, suddenly was knocked over by a running Jessie, with Buzz landing on top of the other two not more than a few moments later.

Woody, seeing the pile up from his vantage not too far away, came rushing over to pull up a dis-orientated Buzz. Jessie sat back, brushing herself off, and then Blaine too sat up, pulling his clothes straight.

"Ugh. Do you have to run amok like that?" the male Barbie doll muttered, hoisting himself to his feet at last.

"Sorry." Jessie apologised, taking off her hat and reaching for her ribbon. She started to braid her hair while Woody looked across in wonder at Blaine.

"No band tagalongs today?"

"Nah. They've gone all hippy chick on me. They started singing some pop song and left me out of it. All girl talk and flower power and stuff." Blaine complained.

"Rochelle? I didn't think she was into that nonsense?" Woody said.

Blaine just shrugged. "Neither did I."

There was a silence for a few seconds. Woody watched Jessie tying her hair ribbon in place before she reached out to locate her hat.

Both Woody and Jessie realised at the same time that the hat was not there. And neither was Buzz.

"BUZZ!" Jessie hollered, leaping to her feet and glaring around the room before giving chase to Buzz, who stood nearby with a cheeky smile on his face, a red cowboy hat in his hand as he ducked behind the nightstand.

Woody watched the pair go with a wry smile coming over his face. He pushed back a long ago thought, before turning back to Blaine.

"Fancy some company that doesn't shriek, giggle, or throw girly stuff your way in any size, shape or form?"

Blaine smiled for the first time that day. "You know, that sounds like music to my ears."


	3. The Annoyingly Perfect One

**Chapter 3 – The Annoyingly Perfect One **

"What do you think I should do?" Blaine asked. It was some hours later, and Woody, much to his chagrin, seemed to have been the victim of Blaine's incessant babbling ever since the two male toys had escaped from the floor to perch on the shelves over Amber's desk.

At first the cowboy doll had thought maybe Blaine just needed some male comfort, away from Rochelle and both his Barbie band mates. Now it seemed to lurk a little deeper than what it seemed to have been on the surface originally.

For, as Woody had found out the hard way – Blaine would not shut up once he got going with his rant. He talked of Rochelle's singing, Rochelle's taking over of the group, Rochelle's excuses, Rochelle's stupid mannerisms, how everyone was happy to follow Rochelle's ideas…..the list was never ending.

Woody sighed and shifted in his spot on the edge of the shelf. He had tuned out for most of the ongoing chatter, to weigh up what was worse. This, or the girly antics of Dolly and Lottie. Even watching Buzz and Jessie playing kiss chase seemed to be preferable.

"Woody?" Blaine shook his shoulder and Woody shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea." The cowboy doll replied. Mind you, _had _he been paying attention, he may have.

"Maybe I should just quit." Blaine put in despondently, and Woody turned around at this.

"No."

"No?" Blaine echoed, his voice still a little dejected.

"No. You can't just give up. Work through it. Isn't that what everything's about?" Woody pointed out. "And even if you did quit, what would you do? It's not like you can be someone else."

"I could! I could just be me!" Blaine argued.

"I'm serious," Woody said. "I mean, every toy has to have a function. Buzz is the space hero. Jessie's the cowgirl. I'm the cowboy." He paused. " Then you have Bullseye and Buttercup, who serve as useful transport. Mr Pricklepants is the resident drama queen. Slinky's useful in an emergency for reaching far away objects or other toys, and Dolly…." He paused. "Well Dolly is just your normal ragdoll, little girls love ragdolls."

"But you're all individual! I'm stuck with Rochelle and those stupid Barbie's." Blaine snapped. Woody eyed the male Barbie for a moment.

"Are you really mad at everyone in the band, or just Rochelle for taking over?"

Blaine blinked, then swallowed. "I…"

"Because I know for a fact that even if Summer _is_ your sister, that no row is that bad between you two that can't be made up. And I'm sure that Teresa's never held a grudge against you before."

"Well." Blaine started, "Maybe….it is just Rochelle. She's just so….."

"So?" Woody encouraged.

"So…..perfect." Blaine spat.

Woody laughed shortly. "That just about sums her up. Annoyingly perfect."

Blaine didn't speak, his face softening. "No. Just perfect."

Woody looked over at Blaine, his features contorting. "I don't understand. I thought you were mad at her."

"I am." Blaine said quickly, looking over at the cowboy doll. "I don't like the way she takes over, takes charge….but….on the same level….I like it."

Woody grinned. "So this rant of yours?"

"I don't know!" Blaine threw up his hands. "How can you be mad at someone for so many things and yet appreciate them too?"

Woody thought of Bo for one moment. He'd loved her so much, even her crook pulling moments. That had hurt like hell, but somehow, she made it worth even the most excruciating pain. "I guess, it's like the old saying goes."

Blaine looked over questioningly.

"You have to take the bad with the good."

* * *

It was late afternoon before Amber returned to the room. Blaine and Woody had remained on the shelf for a while longer, talking quietly, until Amber's mom's car pulled into the drive. Only then did Woody move to rejoin Buzz and Jessie on the bed, and Blaine had, somewhat sulkily moved in the general direction of the bookcase.

"Amber, honey," Mrs Marshall called up the stairs, as the bedroom door opened and Amber entered, slinging her rucksack onto the bed and rummaging in it for a book. "Don't forget we have to leave tomorrow early morning for the drama convention. I want you to pack most of your things tonight. You can do homework after dinner."

"Oh! Okay Mom," Amber called back, kneeling down on the floor and dragging a large duffel bag from under the bed. She blew the dust off it, putting it on the bed, and glanced around the room. She went first to the closet, and the toys heard her rummaging for a few minutes. After a while she reappeared, a small bundle of clothes and some shoes in her arms, all of which she dumped into the bag, tucking the shoes to the side. On top of that she placed some cosmetics from her dresser, and then a notepad and a small case containing some stationery.

She pulled the flap of the bag up, revealing the two cowboy dolls and the space ranger sitting there. She paused and then smiled. "Well, I'm hardly taking anything! Not like Melissa! She's bringing tons of stuff for the convention!"

With those words hanging in the air, she grabbed Buzz, Jessie and Woody, and put them all into the bag amongst her clothing. Turning to regard the room, her eye fell on the bookcase.

"I guess I should take a book for the journey," she mumbled, kneeling to peruse what was on the shelf there. Her hand resting on the shelf below, she knocked Rochelle slightly, and glanced down, her hand hovering over a copy of _Watership Down._

"Oh. You." She murmured faintly, picking up Rochelle absentmindedly. "I guess I could take you too." She got up again, Rochelle in one hand and the book in the other, both of which she placed into the bag, zipping it up.

In the dark of the bag, the four toys glanced at each other, just in time to hear Amber's mom calling her daughter for dinner. Where the heck were they going this time? And what was this convention Amber's mom spoke of?


	4. The Convention Journey

_Note: This is mostly another filler chapter, leading up to the big surprise. :) Please review, I'd love to know what you guys think so far._

* * *

**Chapter 4 – The Convention Journey**

The four toys spent a uncomfortable night in isolation. Only the glow of Buzz's suit provided any comfort for them, trapped in the zippered pocket of the bag amongst all the necessities that Amber had packed.

Jessie, curled up in the crook of Buzz's arm, was fast asleep, and Rochelle was dozing peacefully across from her. The two male toys, however, were on full alert for something to happen. They didn't speak, just waited in the silence.

Finally Buzz spoke.

"Woody?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a convention?"

"I have no idea." It was an alien term to the cowboy. Had they been taken to 'camp', then he would have known all the in's and out's, having been to cowboy camps with Andy, and he had known about the summer camps Bonnie used to attend in her teen years.

"Do you think we'll be safe?"

Woody considered Buzz's next question for a moment. "I hope so."

The long dreadful silence that followed, was now plagued by both toys concerns.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was several hours later, that may well have been decades, until anything else happened. The bag jolted, and Woody found himself breaking out of the slumber he had fallen into. He immediately looked across to the others, finding himself meeting Buzz's blue eyes, and he realised he hadn't been the only one to fall asleep – Buzz too looked as if he had just been rudely awakened too.

Jessie clutched at Buzz, and Rochelle squealed a little, as the bag was hoisted upwards and carried off somewhere. Regaining her composure, Rochelle flipped her hair back as Woody crawled forward to peek through the zipper, which had come open a crack.

The bag jostled, and Woody was flung back.

"What did you see?" Jessie asked from behind him, as Woody sat up.

"Nothing. It's very dark out still. I only saw the sidewalk outside the house." The cowboy doll replied, as the movement of the bag followed that of being put into a car. The motion of the bag stilled, as Amber's mom's car backed out of the driveway and down the road, heading for the convention.

* * *

It was later still, and a very tired, bored set of toys that finally arrived at the convention. Rochelle had complained all the way to wherever they were going, that she was going out of her mind, and essentially had driven the other three toys out of _theirs_.

Jessie was first to the zipper opening on arrival however, peeking through cautiously.

"Guys! I see….I see…" she trailed off.

"What?" Rochelle was right behind her. "What is it?"

"It's….some kind of…..room. Lots of seats….a big open space…..theres hardly anything here…" Jessie murmured.

"She's brought us to a box?" Woody blinked.

Jessie laughed, ignoring him. "There's people here! Lots of children Amber's age. And parents!"

There was some chattering nearby, and Amber could be heard talking back. Then Amber's mom said something the toys couldn't hear either, before the bag they were in was placed down.

Jessie peeked back out. "Where's everyone going?" She muttered loudly. Rochelle was peering over the cowgirls shoulder in confusion.

From their vantage point, both girls could see the parents leaving, and the children were gathering in the middle of the open area that was surrounded by all the seating. They appeared to have been placed on a section of the seats.

Suddnely, to everyones surprise, a face appeared at the zipper opening. Rochelle's immediate reaction was to squeal loudly, falling backwards. Everyone laughed, except for Rochelle, who was embarrassed out of her wits, and Jessie, who got the scream right in her ear.

"Whoa there Rochelle, it's only us," smirked the face, who undid the zipper to let himself and his companions through.

"How….?" Woody started, regarding the others that were climbing into the zippered pocket too.

"Did we stash away? Amber's come here every year since she could walk. She loves her television, films, heck, anything that can be performed. Didn't you ever wonder why she was obsessed with singing and dancing dolls?" came the reply.

"And why did you…?" Woody continued, still unable to figure anything out.

"Simple." Blaine grinned. "Amber used to bring me and Popstar Barbie here, before….you know." His face clouded over with the memory of the aforementioned Barbie.

"We just thought it was time to see what Blaine was always going on about, right Teresa?" Summer grinned, her red hair shimmering in the half light inside the bag, "We just crept into the side pocket when Amber was asleep last night."

"So, what is this convention?" Buzz asked, relieved now to have someone to answer the question that Woody couldn't.

"Conventions? This one's for drama. Usually it takes the students through all the necessary techniques and stuff for acting, but in this case….this isn't why we come to the conventions. Theres another reason too." Blaine's happy smile reappeared on his face.

"Why's that?" Rochelle asked suddenly, and Blaine glanced at her.

"I can't tell you. I'd have to show you." He said bluntly.

"So show us."

"Fine. But we have to move quickly before anyone spots us. Come on." Blaine turned, and the others started to follow him out of the bag. Woody hesitated for a moment.

"Is it safe?"

Blaine paused at the zip, where he was holding it open for Jessie to clamber through.

"It's unimaginable, Woody. You'll never see anything like it in your life again. Unless, of course, you come back next year."

With this in mind, and the four girls already outside the bag by now, Woody glanced at Buzz. The spaceman merely shrugged, giving the impression that it was Woody's decision to make, not his.

Woody nodded a little. "Okay. Let's go."


	5. Meeting Acquaintances Old and New

**NOTE: Wow, I am soooo sorry for the ENORMOUS gap in the updates there! **

**To earn the truth, it wasnt even writers block doing it, because I KNOW where this story is going for definite, and I finally got enough time to myself to finally sit down and pad out the basic outline for future chapters. Lets just say work is a b"!h and leave it at that!**

**So, onwards...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Meeting Acquaintances Old & New**

"Are we there yet?" Jessie complained, as they clambered over the struts between the seats leading to the back of the room. The assembled group of toys, led mostly by Blaine, had been creeping along cautiously, should any of the group of children in the middle of the room see them.

"Not yet," Blaine hissed back, a little distracted, and nearly smacked his head on the underside of a nearby seat.

Rochelle paused to let out a small giggle, and Blaine glared around at her. Rochelle merely simpered a little more but then subsided, and Blaine chose to let the moment pass.

"Through there?" Woody whispered, pointing to a small gap between where the walls joined. Blaine nodded.

"Geez, they still didn't fix the wall, huh?" Summer muttered. "Anyone would think the place would have come crashing down by now."

"It's not a huge gap," Teresa muttered to her friend. "Besides, if they filled it in, where would the others meet? We'd have to re-arrange the whole she-bang."

"Others?" Woody blinked at the conversation. Summer opened her mouth to reply but Blaine spoke up before any words could leave her mouth.

"Okay, we're here. Ladies first?" He looked across to Summer, who sighed and went over to squeeze through the gap. Teresa followed her, and then Rochelle, with a deft little flick of her hair, and a small smile thrown in Blaine's direction. The male doll didn't return it however, and the blonde doll frowned as she passed through the gap as well.

Jessie went next, with Buzz in tow, and then finally Woody.

"It's safe, right?" Woody queried of Blaine, who grinned.

"Would I have brought you all this way if it wasn't?"

"I guess not," Woody mumbled, slipping through the gap. Blaine turned to check no one had seen them, and then hopped through the slit too.

* * *

Blaine joined the others, who were staring around in rapture – with the exception of Summer and Teresa, who had seen it all before.

"Wowzers…" Jessie exclaimed, clutching at Buzz's hand, "I haven't seen a sight like this since Sunnyside."

"Even Sunnyside didn't compare to this," Buzz returned, gripping Jessie's hand in his a little more firmly.

Even Woody had to admit, the scene in front of them was unimaginable, just as Blaine had said. Around them, _every_ type of toy paraded.

Barbie's' sat gossiping in small circles, admiring each others clothes and hair.

Beanie Babies were playing chase in a far corner.

Little Ponies fluttered in the sky; others were standing around, being groomed carefully by various plush dolls.

Teddy bears were sitting on a blanket, eating pretend sandwiches – Rochelle giggled, noticing it was a teddy bears picnic.

Toy soldiers and Combat Carl's marched in rows and Buzz swallowed, remembering Andy's toy soldiers.

There were toy cowboys playing archery, trying to spear toy Indians, who yarbled and ran away, while Woody and Jessie watched in amusement.

Rubber ducks waddled in a line around a small basin of water, taking it in turns to sit inside it and 'swim'. There were some wind up toy frogs nearby, who kept jumping into the basin of water too, causing some shrill annoyed quacks from the participating ducks.

There were aeroplanes and helicopter toys whirring through the air, twisting and looping one after the other. Jessie clutched Buzz's hand tighter still, gesturing and oohing at the aerial aerobics.

Remote control cars whizzed all over the room too. Rochelle, Teresa and Summer got cut off from the rest by a particular green car whizzing right in front of where they walked.

As the toys looked to see who was controlling them, their eyes came to rest on a trio of male Barbie dolls.

Rochelle was the first one to blink.

"Seriously?" She muttered to Summer, who was on her left shoulder.

"Please, Rochelle. That's Kurt, Derek and Dude."

"Summer, if you don't know their names, just tell me."

"I just told you what their names are," Summer retorted.

"There is no way in this world that they are called Kurt, Derek, and Dude."

"No, they really are," Teresa piped up. "Don't stare, Rochelle! We're so not worthy of them!"

"So how come they're looking this way?" Rochelle asked with a little smile, and Teresa's head flew up to look.

"Oh my gosh," she squeaked, grabbing at Summer's arm. "They're coming over!"

"Teresa, will you chill out," Summer snapped, wriggling her arm free, her heart pounding out of her chest.

"Relax ladies," Rochelle grinned, flashing the approaching male fashion dolls her best flirty look. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"What is this place?" Jessie mused out loud to no one in particular.

"This is the convention Amber spoke of," Blaine informed her, taking her question as something that needed to be answered rather than rhetorical. "Every year Amber comes to drama conventions for her acting, her singing, and her dancing. And when the drama convention comes, so does the annual toy convention."

"A TOY convention?" Woody asked. He thought he'd seen everything going with regards to toys.

"Sure. You know the rules of being a toy, right?" Blaine stopped and looked at the others.

They all nodded.

"Well, the rules had to be made up someplace, didn't they?"

"So….this is where it all came from? The rules? The universal law of toys?"

"Well, maybe just the national law." Blaine grinned. "Other countries and nations keep their own laws and rules; they run things in their own way. But right here in this nation…..well, this is where it all began."

"So who started it?" Jessie asked curiously.

"A couple of well wishing families. They were specially chosen in some way to be allowed into the secret of toys being able to come alive. As the generations go on, obviously these humans have become deceased, so we pass the baton along to other families as is seen fit." Blaine explained, walking over to a toy car sitting patiently in the corner of the room, and beeping its horn.

"What did you do that for?" Woody asked, watching the toy car wriggle away from Blaine a little.

"Oh, that's the signal we have new toys in the room. You're about to meet the humans entrusted to us for the next forty years or more. "Blaine tapped his foot, and waited. "All we have to do is wait."

* * *

"So what do you girls do on your days off?" Kurt asked, brushing back his brown floppy hair.

Rochelle had to admit, this male Barbie was quite something. And judging by the drool worthy expressions on her companions faces, the other two girls thought so too. Kurt, she noticed, was wearing a pair of blue skin-tight jeans, a brown faux leather jacket, and a round necked white shirt.

His companions, Derek and Dude, were a little more subtle with their hotness. Derek was wearing a white shirt under a baggy red jacket with a keyboard emblem over the left side, and dark jeans, while Dude sported a white jacket over a blue shirt with dark blue trousers. Both male Barbies had dark hair similar to that of Kurt's, with the exception of it being so long and messy.

But the messy style suited Kurt, Rochelle couldn't help but think. She smiled coyly.

"We never get a day off really." She gestured to Summer and Teresa, and continued, "See, we kind of play instruments. We're in a band."

"Yep." Summer confirmed. Rochelle turned, and blinked.

Summer was holding her guitar aloft.

"What are you doing?" Rochelle hissed, and Summer coughed, retracted her hand and guitar from the air.

"Sorry," she muttered, her cheeks turning as red as her hair. "Got a bit carried away."

"So you girls dance?" Kurt questioned, apparently not put off by Summer's outburst.

"Sort of," Rochelle played it down a bit.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in…" Kurt started weakly, and then stopped.

"Interested in what?" Rochelle asked, fluttering her lashes provocatively.

"Well, you see, we're part of the entertainment regime for tonight, and the girls who were supposed to take part alongside us had to pull out, apparently their owner's come down sick and won't be at the drama convention this year. It's a real blow you see, and we didn't particularly want the evening to fall flat."

"So you need a girl group?" Summer asked. "Why not ask some of the other Barbies?"

"Because some of the other Barbies cant hold two notes together." Kurt said somewhat snappily. He turned back to Rochelle.

"Can you girls harmonize?"

"Sure." Rochelle knew they could. They'd done it before. "But as I said, we usually play instruments."

"You won't need them. You can have the backing tracks. We can set it up for you, no problem."

Rochelle hesitated. "You mean you want us to perform in front of…" she gestured with a hand at all the masses of toys in the room.

"Yes." Kurt's eyes bore into her.

"Well." Rochelle hesitated again and glanced at Teresa. The dark haired female put her hands out in front.

"Leave me out of the decisions. You and Summer decide between yourselves."

Rochelle turned her head to where Summer was on her left still.

Summer shrugged, leaning on her guitar, and Rochelle bit her lip, looking back at Kurt.

"Okay boys. You got yourselves a deal."

* * *

"Mr Philips?" Blaine asked

Woody looked up. Why did that name sound familiar?

The human approaching them gave him a familiar chill up his spine as he racked his brain. He looked at Buzz, and noticed the spaceman had a unusual expression on his face.

Fear.

Suddenly the memory hurtled back.

"_Well we have ways of making you talk….."_

Oh no.

"_Hey, where's that wimpy cowboy doll?"_

It couldn't be.

"_You and I can have a cook out later…."_

It was too late. The young man kneeling down nearby had them in his sights for the second time in a long time.

"Mr Philips, this are some new toys this year." Blaine grinned proudly.

"Hi!" Jessie chirped enthusiastically, but the man seemed unaffected by her peppiness.

"Well hello guys. Nice to have some new faces." He said.

His eyes passed over Woody for a moment, but there was no recollection in them. His gaze landed on Buzz, and he reached out, playing with the buttons on the spaceman's suit, sighing wistfully.

"I tried to blow up a Buzz Lightyear once," Mr Philips muttered, and the atmosphere in the room changed.

Woody heard Jessie swallow, saw her recoil a little.

"After what happened, then what I saw at the dump…..I'd never hurt a living thing again. I wouldn't hurt anything again."

He stood up suddenly, and Blaine coughed.

"Well sir, this is Buzz, as you know. And this is Jessie…"

"His girlfriend," Jessie said shyly, still clutching at Buzz.

"And this is Woody."

Woody couldn't bring himself to move.

"And this is…..hey, where's Rochelle?" Blaine suddenly questioned, looking all around as if the blonde doll would magically reappear.

Before his eyes had a chance to pick out who he was looking for, the lights dimmed, and a male Barbie doll stepped onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the male doll announced, as the music kicked up in the background. "We are sorry to inform you that Carolanne and the Pipettes were unable to make it tonight."

The crowd began to boo and mumble amongst themselves.

"But!" announced the male doll, "We are pleased to welcome to vocal talents, all the way from…" he looked down at his hand at a note, "…Amber's room, of Rochelle and the Barbie set!"


	6. Remember

**Chapter Six – ****Remember**

_Note:__ Finally! Chapter 6 is here! Sorry for the long delay in updating!_

_Lyrics are from "Beg" by All Saints. I don't own copyright yada yada. __Please remember to review!_

* * *

"Remember girls. Just like we rehearsed." Rochelle hissed as the three girl dolls started to make their way onstage.

"_That _was a rehearsal?" Summer muttered to Teresa. As far as she could tell, the last ten minutes - since Rochelle had agreed with Kurt to do this act - had consisted of being given a lecture – by Rochelle again, no less – on the way to wiggle their hips.

Summer rolled her eyes. Rochelle had then gone on to demonstrate a few simple dance steps, but it mostly required walking in a peculiar fashion and moving her arms in a silly way.

Of course, then they had to go onstage and do this. Summer plastered a fake smile on her face and followed Teresa and Rochelle, as they stepped out into the glare of the lights.

This better go well, or Rochelle was going to regret it.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"What on earth?" Blaine muttered under his breath as the three girl dolls he used to know so well started to dance along to the music. He didn't think he had seen anything, but then Rochelle started to sing the lyrics as well.

"_Used to tell me you were my best friend__  
__Used to tell me your loyalty would never end__  
__Said you'll always have my back__  
__As soon as I hit rock bottom, _

_You were nowhere to be had…."_

The other girls started to harmonise the chorus with Rochelle still singing the main vocals. As they continued to perform, Blaine suddenly became aware that silence had descended on the room. In the several years he had been to the convention with Amber, he had never heard silence like this.

Taking a cursory glance over his shoulder, he noticed Jessie, Woody and Buzz all standing there as gobsmacked as he was. As for the rest of the room….every toy was watching the stage.

He never thought he would see the day that Summer and Teresa turned their back on him so fully. They had always been so near to him, and they'd grown closer since Popstar Barbie had met her fate. However he kind of expected this behaviour from Rochelle, as scatterbrained and ditzy as she was.

But what of their past? He remembered back to when he'd first met her. How they had sung and danced and gotten on so well, all the little nuances that made him roll his eyes and swear the toy manufacturers left out her brain. But he was fond of her. She'd grown on him. To have her suddenly retract from a band and take the others with her…..he didn't know what to think. Blaine suddenly found himself feeling lost.

Looking back up at the performance, he noticed Rochelle was wiggling her hips provocatively in time to the music.

Damn her.

OoOoOoOoOo

"_I wanna hear you beg…"_Rochelle sang, prancing her way around the stage. Wasn't this what she had dreamed of ever since little Bonnie had bought her home? The big stage, the lights, the audience, being able to dance and sing her heart out?

And also there was Kurt to impress. He was totally dishy and she hoped she wouldn't have a ditzy moment and fall over her own feet. She desperately wanted to look good in front of him. If she could just pull this off, she'd have him eating out of her hand.

She knew she was more than capable. Look at how she'd managed to wangle her way into Buzz and Woody's affections at one time. Of course, not that she would over-step the line around Jessie now. That cowgirl liked her, but Rochelle knew if she did the same thing twice with regards to Buzz, Jessie would have her head refitted onto a soldier toy.

As they started to finish the song, Rochelle grinned to herself. This was pretty damn awesome. She could feel everyone in the room watching her. Her, some little Moxie doll from out of town. She felt sky high, and as she sang the last note and stopped dancing, she waited for the reaction from the crowd.

She didn't need to wait long. The roar from the audience just about deafened her, everyone cheering and clapping at once. She could see the little toy aeroplanes looping the loop, toy monkeys jumping and chattering, ponies whinnying and braying….all of them united in their rapture for the performance that the three girl dolls had put on.

Looking to her companions, Rochelle allowed her smile to get even bigger, feeling as if she was finally home. Yes, this is where she should be. Under the spotlight.

She didn't notice Blaine, just off to front stage left, looking up at the three of them with a odd look on his face. All she could think about was finding Kurt and seeing what he thought of them.

No. Not them. _Her._

Rochelle's eyes sparkled.


	7. Girls in the Room

**Chapter 7 – ****Girls in the Room**

"Well, that was surreal," Woody said after the ruckus of applause had died down and the girl dolls had left the stage.

"I'll say." Jessie said, tearing her eyes away from watching the performance and focusing back on the room around her. From somewhere, some music started to play out, and she noticed the other toys had started to party.

"So Blaine," Buzz remarked, noticing the male Barbie was standing forlornly a little way off. "What now?"

"Oh. Well, usually we party the first night we're here. It's more of a social occasion, we have the big lecture and meeting tomorrow."

"Lecture?" Woody asked, and Blaine shrugged half heartedly.

"Kind of a affirmation thing on the rules of being a toy. Could you guys excuse me?" Without waiting for a answer, he started to make his way through the crowd surrounding them, and was lost to their sight.

"Sure…" Woody muttered, noticing Jessie had swept Buzz off to dance.

As he adjusted his hat, and glanced around, feeling a little sidelined, he noticed a small, pretty doll in a white frock gazing at him from a little way away. She looked a tiny bit familiar, but he couldn't figure it out. She noticed him staring, and looked away, only to glance back at him for a moment.

Woody was the one to break the stare now. What on earth was going on? Feeling uncomfortable, he busied himself with watching the dancing, but was unable to shake the sensation of being watched himself.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Isn't this fun?" Jessie hollered, as Buzz swung her around in the centre of the dancefloor.

"Yeah!" Buzz agreed, pulling his girlfriend close to him. Jessie giggled as he kissed her nose. "I've got the prettiest girl in the room."

"Buzz!" Jessie laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "Not here!"

"Well, where then?" Buzz asked, whispering in her ear this time.

Jessie felt a shiver race down her spine. Buzz rarely came onto her like this. It was sensual, romantic. She rather liked it, even though she wasn't really into sappy stuff.

Instead of answering, she broke away, dancing to the beat, leaving Buzz to follow her lead. She wondered if she could dance like Rochelle had, and gave her hips a little wiggle as she moved.

Without warning she suddenly felt Buzz grab her and spin her around, pulling her back into his arms.

"Jessie, what have I told you about teasing me?" The spacetoy murmured, dipping her backwards in his arms.

"To….do it often?" Jessie asked cheekily, as Buzz brought her back up close.

"No…" Buzz laughed, shaking his head. "You know you drive me wild."

"I do?" Jessie whispered back, getting into the moment.

"Yeah," Buzz admitted, tightening his grip around her waist.

This time Jessie couldn't find it in herself to pull away.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Woody had started to wander around the edge of the room. He hadn't been able to shake the 'being watched' feeling and had to do something to get away from it.

However he had barely made it half way around the room when he felt a pat on his side, and he turned to see the little doll from earlier next to him.

"Hi," she said liltingly, and he looked at her. _Why did she look so familiar?_

"My name is Sally Ann." The pretty doll extended a tiny porcelain hand.

Hesistantly, Woody reached down. "Howdy." He managed to say, the word sticking in his throat. He touched the porcelain and a memory came back.

_Soft. Smooth. C__hina. Cold to the touch. But yet so warm._

OoOoOoOoOoO

"That was so good, girls. Thank you so much for helping us out," Kurt said, as the girls took a breather backstage.

"No problem." Rochelle breathed, giving him another flirty look. She'd been working her best smiles and pouts for Kurt. He was the best looking doll she had ever seen. And for a change, he was totally in her league.

"So, you girls around for the entire weekend?" Derek asked, settling himself next to Summer, who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah," Teresa said softly, from where she was standing next to Dude.

"Great! You girls can fill in for the rest of the night, and perhaps a couple of numbers tomorrow if you feel up to it?" Kurt said, looking straight at Rochelle.

Rochelle laughed gently and fiddled with a strand of hair in an attempt to be coy. "Maybe."

"Aw come on, Rochelle is it?" Kurt asked, and Rochelle looked up at him, her blue eyes shining. He'd remembered her name! She felt like the only girl in the room!

Her mind started to reel with all sorts of thoughts….him professing his love to her, their commitment to a relationship, the dates he'd take her on, then their wedding in front of the entire playroom – no the entire _convention_! Then their was her dress, how would she wear her hair? Should she do her nails….?

"…..and we could really do with you up there. Please?" Rochelle tuned back in to hear Kurt pleading with her.

She didn't have to think twice. Her mind was filling steadily with more and more lovely thoughts about her future now she was getting noticed by others.

"You don't have to _beg_ me, Kurt." She winked at him. "Give me that microphone."


	8. Encore

**Chapter Eight**** - Encore**

They were back up onstage. From his vantage, lurking in the furthest corner of the room, Blaine watched the three girl dolls walk back out to the rapturous cheers of the crowd.

"Good evening everyone!" Blaine heard Rochelle call into the microphone she held. "We're so glad you enjoyed our performance earlier – and so happy, we thought we'd do another!"

More cheers and applause followed this little titbit.

Blaine frowned. What the heck was Rochelle playing at, pandering to the audience and trying to impress them? He glanced from Rochelle to Summer, who was standing on the right, and Teresa on the left. Why the heck did they all insist on making him feel as low as the gutter?

Sinking into one of the small doll's chairs that littered the edge of the room, Blaine was forced to watch the next spectacle onstage.

* * *

"They really like us?" Teresa asked softly as the three girls prepared themselves to perform again.

"Sure they do." Rochelle assured her friend. "Didn't you hear them?"

"What I heard was amazing. I've never thought we'd provoke such a crowd pleaser." Summer had to admit.

"So we have to give them an encore. Keep them interested." Rochelle pointed out, fluffing her hair. "Now, hands in the middle." She stretched out her hand, and indicated to the other two to do the same.

Summer and Teresa followed suit, laying their hands on top of Rochelle's, one over the other.

"Now on three…" Rochelle instructed, "yell, convention! Ready? One two three…"

"Convention!" They all yelled together, throwing their hands up and laughing.

"Wow." Summer put her hands up to her flushed cheeks. "I feel so pumped! I wanna get out there and shake my thing!"

"Good on you!" Rochelle grinned encouragingly. "Teresa?" She turned to see the smaller doll of the three hesitating.

"I'm in…" Teresa said, in as equally soft a voice as before. Rochelle thought she sensed that the other doll wasn't feeling as strong about the essence of the performance as Summer, but chose to ignore it.

On with the show….and back to impressing Kurt.

* * *

In the other corner, away from prying eyes, Buzz softly kissed the side of Jessie's neck as he held her. After their dancing earlier, they had both eventually given up, Buzz feeling his battery life drain sooner than Jessie's feet began to hurt.

They had retired to the far corner and were sitting nestled together, Jessie in Buzz's lap and his arms around her waist as they watched all the other toys mingling.

It became an excuse to toy-watch, and a game had been born out of it – they whispered to each other about where toys belonged – with a boy or a girl – and if there were any secret interactions going on.

"Do you remember how we kept it a secret?" Buzz whispered, his breath tickling Jessie's ear.

"Yeah." Jessie nodded. "I cant for the life of me figure out why it took us so long to finally make it official."

"As I remember, I was shy." Buzz pointed out.

Jessie smiled and turned to face him, planting a small kiss on his cheek. "I wouldn't have you any other way, my space ranger."

"Ditto, cowgirl," Buzz whispered back, leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm so glad we came here."

"Me too." Jessie paused, then pulled back. "Buzz, whats all this about?"

"Whats what about?" Buzz asked.

"All the romantic twaddle."

"Oh. Well." Buzz hesitated. "You remember the first time we…..you know."

"Explored?" Jessie asked, raising her eyebrow and allowing a small smile to creep over her lips.

"Yeah….if you like." Buzz stammered.

"What about it?"

"Well. It was a year ago today." Buzz said quietly.

Jessie blinked. "A year ago?"

"Yeah."

"You've been counting?"

"Not counting….it just occurred to me earlier, when we were in the bag on the way here. I realised it was exactly a year ago that we really made the commitment in every way."

"Oh Buzz…" Jessie murmured, kissing him. "You're so….thoughtful. You kept our anniversary in mind."

Buzz swallowed as she kissed him. "I thought that…since it was such a special night for both of us back then….maybe…"

"Maybe what….?" Jessie leaned back again and looked straight into his eyes. Buzz shrugged.

"I don't know. I just thought that maybe we could celebrate in some way."

Jessie's eyes twinkled. "I know what you want."

* * *

"I hope you're ready for an encore." Rochelle mumbled to herself, as the music started in the background.

_I've got to heat it up__, __got to heat it up__  
__I've got till 3 o'clock__, __I've got to rock until you drop__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ j__umping on my toot-toot__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__ants some part of you._

As the beat continued, she waved her arms in the air, wiggling her hips like they'd done for the last performance. Then she raised the microphone in her hand to her lips and began to sing.

_Something kinda ooh,__ m__akes my heart go boom boom__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ j__umping on my toot-toot__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__ants some part of you__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ b__umping in the back room,__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do__  
_

Rochelle started to strut her stuff, continuing to sing.

_Ooh, when tomorrow comes__, b__aby I won't even know your name__  
__Baby so good__, w__ant to follow on by__  
__But I'll never meet you__, n__ever see you again_

As the beat changed she looked across to Summer, tossing the microphone across to the redhead who caught it in surprise and began to sing the next part of the song.

_If you wanna put a line on me, now no__, __  
__Wait till the band gonna play real slow__  
__If you want your hands on me__, I__'m digging you up__  
__Cant dance - no pain, no gain, no show__  
__Jump to the beat all night dont roll__  
__If you wanna handle me__, y__ou got to keep up_

The catcalls from the audience made Summer go as red as her hair as she tossed the microphone back in Rochelle's direction. With a grin, and going back to the dancing in tandem with her singing, Rochelle continued the song.

_Something kinda ooh,__ m__akes my heart go boom boom__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ j__umping on my toot-toot__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__ants some part of you__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ b__umping in the back room,__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do_

The next part of the dance was more complex, as the girls twisted and turned, energetically bopping along to the beat, as the audience below them caught the vibe too. Within moments the whole room was alive again with dancing and merriment. Without stopping Rochelle dived straight in to sing the bridge.

_I've got to heat it up__, d__octor, got to heat it up__  
__I've got till 3 o'clock__, I__'ve got to rock until you drop_

With a little grin she suddenly held the microphone at Teresa, just in time to sing for her to sing the next part. Her soft melody wafted over the mic as the beat changed again.

_Oh boy, I can't tell you how sad I feel__  
__If tonight, is just another kink in your steel_

The little ethnic Barbie was thrown off course as Rochelle sashayed off with the mic, continuing the song at fever pitch now.

_Shoulda known where the man was at__  
__Shoulda known he was coming to make me__  
__I shoulda recognised the plan of attack__  
__When he turned and he called me baby__  
__Shoulda known where the man was at__  
__Shoulda known he was coming to make me__  
__Shoulda come with a party map__  
__So I know where the night would take me_

Spinning in a circle. Rochelle made sure to throw a flirty look in the direction of the wings, where the three male Barbies were standing watching the goings on. Her gaze however, lingered on Kurt for a few minutes more, before she got ready to close the song. Her hips shook and wiggled as they performed the last chorus, the other two girl dolls following her every move.

_Something kinda ooh,__ m__akes my heart go boom boom__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ j__umping on my toot-toot__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__ants some part of you__  
__Something kinda ooh,__ b__umping in the back room,__  
__Something 'side of me,__ w__anting what you do_

As the song finished, the last notes of the backing track playing out, Rochelle started to slink off stage, making sure to give a cute little wave to the partying audience as she did so. Glancing up again, she saw Kurt there in front of her, grinning from ear to ear as she approached him.

Rochelle's heart fluttered.


	9. Not How Things First Appear To Be

**Chapter Nine**** – Not How Things First Appear To Be**

_Note: Song used is "If Ya Getting Down" by Five. I don't own copyright, yada yada._

* * *

Woody settled himself onto the floor. The little doll he'd met, Sally Ann, was sitting next to him. It was strange that even though he had sat down, she was still so tiny in comparison. His waistcoat alone would probably dwarf her small frame.

"Tell me more," he said softly, ignoring the party and all the toys that swirled around them. For all he cared, he could have been alone in the room; he just wanted to know what Sally Ann had to tell him.

It had emerged in the first few brief moments of their converse, that she was a shepherdess doll, one of the original characters from a Hans Christian Anderson tale titled 'The Shepherdess and the Sweep'. However her lover, the porcelain sweep boy, was not present at the dance.

It was while she had been looking around for a favourable companion to replace him for the weekend, that she had spied Woody. She had remembered the tale she had been told….of the brave cowboy doll, with the Stetson hat, the plaid shirt, the holster without a gun - and the red stitching that held his right arm together at the seam.

"Not much to tell. She told me how much you loved her." Sally Ann said softly, and for such a small childlike doll, Woody was surprised at the wisdom of her years. But then he reminded himself that she was possibly older than he was. She'd probably seen a lot in her lifespan that he couldn't even begin to fathom. He returned his attention to the china doll.

"I did." He replied, wistfully. Sally Ann noted him trying to compose himself.

"Don't worry. She's in a good place. She sits on the tabletop next to me and my sweep, and she provides light for our humans. She comes to life every night and sometimes in the day, and she tells us all sorts of stories and adventures about her old owners."

"Andy and Molly?" Woody asked, and Sally Ann nodded in response.

"She misses them. And for what it's worth, she misses you, too."

* * *

"So are we good enough to perform again or what?" Rochelle asked, simpering as Kurt took her hand in his and started to lead her down the steps and off the stage.

"I think you girls may have just sealed yourself an invitation to every single convention after this one, if the reaction of the crowd is anything to go by." Kurt smiled at the blonde on his arm. He turned to see Derek and Dude following, Derek leading Summer along, and Dude with Teresa.

"Now, if you ladies will excuse us," he gave a little smile to Rochelle again, and then nodded to the other two male Barbie's, who took the hint and walked off.

Rochelle blinked, watching them go. She could see Summer, if not Teresa as well, also looked a little nonplussed.

"What just happened?" Summer demanded, looking at Rochelle.

"I have no idea." Rochelle said simply. She tried not to show her innermost panic. What had gone wrong? Had she milked it too much? Shown off too much? Oh toys above, had she done the wrong thing altogether? Maybe Kurt hated her hair….should she chop it short or maybe dye it with marker pens…?

She was brought back to reality a little hastily by Summer grabbing her shoulder and shaking it ferociously. Snapping out of her trance, Rochelle glared at her red headed friend, who fobbed off the look and pointed at the stage.

To her utter unfounded surprise, Rochelle noticed there was a backing track blasting out, and some other toys were dancing around the stage.

No, not _just _some other toys.

That was Kurt.

And Derek.

And Dude.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Buzz asked, as Jessie pulled him through the crack in the wall and out into the brighter light of the main convention room. From their distance they heard the sounds of children's laughter as the drama convention continued.

"Just under the seats," Jessie replied quietly, leading her boyfriend along behind her. She came to a panel of wood that separated the seats and stopped, turning back to Buzz with a smile on her face.

"You know….." she added, softly, tracing a finger up his arm, noticing the slight shiver this emitted from the space toy, "I never thought we would be here today."

"Me either," Buzz responded, taking a step towards Jessie.

"Just one thing." Jessie said, "Who was that young man in there? The one that said he almost blew up a Buzz Lightyear?"

Buzz hesitated. "He's a….boy that Andy used to live near."

Jessie's puzzled stare met his eyes, so Buzz was forced to explain further. By the time he had finished his story, Jessie's hand was over her mouth in shock.

"You nearly died." She blurted out suddenly.

Buzz nodded. "Yes."

"Were you afraid?" Jessie's eyes were round like saucers.

"Yes." Buzz admitted. "But I think I knew that Woody….was going to save me. Even though we didn't always see eye to eye….he talked me around to seeing some sense. I'm glad he did."

Jessie dropped her eyes, knowing what was coming as Buzz took another step closer.

"I never would have found you if I'd let Sid win."

Jessie raised her eyes eventually, and Buzz was surprised to see them brimming with tears. Before he could get another word out, the cowgirl had flung her arms around him and was sobbing her cotton insides out.

Buzz sighed a little, knowing the romantic feeling was now broken for some time, but feeling glad he'd finally been able to share his past with the one toy he needed to.

* * *

All Rochelle could do was stare. She had NOT seen this coming. Kurt was moving around the stage with style, rapping into the microphone.

_If ya gettin' down baby__, I want it now baby__  
__Come and get it on baby, I want it now baby__  
__If ya gettin' down baby, I want it now baby__  
__Come and get it on baby, I want it now baby__  
__If ya gettin' down baby, I want it now baby__  
__Move it all around baby, I want it now baby__  
_

As the beat changed she saw Kurt pass Derek the microphone, and the beat continued as Derek stylised the lyrics to fit his voice.

_Wiggy wiggy, I'm gettin' jiggy__  
__Open up the door, got the keys to your city__  
__You're lookin' kinda pretty, dance 'till you drop__  
__And it don't stop 'till it go pop_

The boys began to dance, rocking with the beat. Rochelle didn't notice how they danced…she was too busy getting to her feet and grabbing Summer's hand. She heard the redhead vaguely protest as she was unmercifully dragged onto the dancefloor. Ignoring her friend's cries, Rochelle stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, raised her arms above her head, and started to dance along with the rest of the crowd.

_Dance how you wanna dance__  
__Let's all get down while we got the chance__  
__I still got 12 seconds on the clock that's mine__  
__And I ain't gonna stop till the sun don't shine__  
__Line after line, I flow like rhyme after rhyme__  
__Just like time after time, keep it up 'till you feel the heat__  
__And get down once you feel the beat_

Glancing up, Rochelle saw Derek toss the microphone back to Kurt before moving to the side, letting Kurt perform the lyrics. When she glanced back around the room she saw Summer was boogieing to the beat too, unable to help herself.

Rochelle was only caught off guard when someone grabbed her arm, and she turned to see Blaine there, right next to her. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance. His eyes were narrowed at her, his mouth downturned in a frown. Shaking his hand off her, Rochelle went to move away.

Up onstage the music continued to pump out as the boys went into the bridge part of the song.

_There ain't a problem that we can't fix__  
__Cause we can do it in the mix__  
__Now if your man gives you trouble__  
__We'll be there on the double__  
__Guaranteed that we'll be hittin' for six_

Rochelle could swear Blaine was furious. He yelled something at her that she didn't quite catch over the volume of the pounding music, and she shook her head and shrugged as if to tell him she couldn't hear him.

When this happened, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, saying it again. Rochelle blinked at him, certain words still getting lost in the translation.

"I don't know what you're on about!" She yelled back, shaking his hand off her a second time. When the words had left her mouth, Blaine's face fell. Without another gesture or word in her direction, he turned and pushed his way back through the crowd, leaving Rochelle to stare after him as he went.

The song was winding down now, the final lyrics blasting from the stage.

_If ya gettin' down baby, I want it now baby_

_Come and get it on baby, I want it now baby__  
__If ya gettin' down baby, I want it now baby__  
__Move it all around baby, I want it now baby._

As the notes died at last and the room returned to normality, Teresa joined Rochelle's side.

"What did Blaine want?" The little Barbie asked the blonde doll, her brow furrowed in concern.

Rochelle shook her head. "I honestly have no idea."


	10. Silence and Shadows

**Chapter Ten**** – Silence and Shadows**

_Note: Prepare yourself for some mystery ;)_

* * *

Rochelle had been right about one thing. Blaine _was _furious.

However as he stomped out of the toy convention room, towards the vicinity of where Amber had left her bag on the seats in the drama convention room, something suddenly grabbed at his shoulder.

"Blaine! Where the heck are you going?" a low male voice hissed. Turning, Blaine saw it was Buzz. Jessie stood just behind him, her eyes watchful.

"Nowhere." The male Barbie snapped, wriggling free of Buzz's hand on his shoulder.

"Is it time to get back into the bag?" Jessie asked softly, her usual preppy demeanour quieter than usual, but Blaine didn't notice it. He forced himself to nod and reply.

"Yeah. I think maybe we should round up the others and wait for Amber to come and collect her things."

"Okay. Jessie, you go with Blaine. I'll go find Woody and the others." Buzz said, giving his girlfriend a little push towards Blaine.

With a small nod, Jessie followed Blaine, who turned almost immediately on Buzz leaving, and started to make his way back to the bag. Their ascent was made in silence, both of them too deeply lost in their own thoughts to talk to the other.

* * *

"So we'll see you tomorrow?" Rochelle asked with a small smile playing on her lips. It was about half an hour after the boys had completed their set. After dancing to the initial song they had danced onstage to another boy band track as well.

The whole room hadn't been dancing straight off the bat though, and Rochelle imagined this was down to the stunt that Blaine had pulled about ten minutes earlier. So the blonde had taken matters into her own hands again and gotten the party restarted. It hadn't taken long for the rest of the room to follow her lead, and pretty soon the whole room was in sync once more.

Rochelle hadn't been aware this move alone would get her noticed more than her own time onstage. Right now she was standing alone to the side of the stage with Kurt, who had finished the number and come down to grab her off to the side of the dancefloor for some privacy.

"I don't know about 'we'…..but 'I' will definitely be seeing you tomorrow." Kurt said softly.

Rochelle felt herself blush, as Kurt continued.

"I feel like I can tell you anything."

"Really?" Rochelle fluttered her eyelashes in an attempt to seem bashful. "Do tell, then."

"Well…" Kurt pulled her across to some chairs around the room, and they sat down side by side. Rochelle fluffed her hair and leaned forward, interested in that was coming. She wasn't really into gossip but this seemed to be something juicy.

"I just hate the conventions." Kurt said bluntly. Rochelle tried to hide her surprise, but evidently failed as Kurt laughed at her expression.

"I just…I don't know. I come here every year. I see the same silly Beanies, the same fly by night Ponies, the same stupid stuffed teddy bears, the same unstitched patchwork dolls."

"My owner, Pamela, she goes to Sunday school, and Rochelle….its so much more fun there. You get to sit around and draw with crayons, mostly colouring in these pictures of people sitting around a big table, crosses and stuff, you know. It's quiet and peaceful. You don't have all the bother of the roaring crowds, having to impress any of these dumb toys. I just…don't think this place is very cool." Kurt finished briefly.

Rochelle was taken aback. She hadn't seen this coming either. Kurt wasn't interested in impressing anyone? She sat back in her chair, observing Kurt as he went on with his rambling, berating various different toys.

She was somewhat grateful when a shadow fell across where she sat, and she glanced up to see Buzz there, with Summer and Teresa just behind him.

"Rochelle, time to go." The spacetoy said simply, and Rochelle nodded, getting up. Kurt rose too.

"So tomorrow?" Kurt asked, and Rochelle nodded a little.

"Sure."

But for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to look at him.

* * *

The various toys assembled back at the bag some time later. None of them spoke.

Woody was still mulling over his conversation with Sally Ann, who he had bade goodnight to when he left her side.

Jessie was thinking about Buzz – he had nearly gone to the big toy factory in the sky, not once as she'd thought, but twice. She bit her lip, and shivered a little.

Blaine was thinking about Rochelle's brush off and the way the band seemed to be no more.

And Rochelle…..well she was starting to wonder how she could have made such a huge amount of mistakes. She didn't notice Teresa's watchful gaze over her as she settled herself into a corner of the bag, as far away from Blaine as possible.

* * *

It was later, when Amber was asleep in the upper rooms above the convention halls, and her mother was in the shower in the adjoining bathroom, that the toys climbed out of the bag that had been abandoned on the floor near the dresser unit.

Blaine climbed out first, checking the coast was clear, and then motioned to the others to follow him. One by one the other toys crawled out of the bag and followed the male Barbie to another gap – this time under the wardrobe and well out of sight.

Clambering through the hole, they were provided with a view none of them had been expecting. Within the walls was what could only be described as a converted dolls house.

The front was open, and it was clear that the left side was slightly bigger than the other. Six little rooms, each with a bed and a window in the wall to one side, met the appreciative stares of the seven toys.

"I made sure we got the best accommodation possible for our group." Blaine explained, "but I guess two of us will have to share."

Without hesitation Teresa grabbed Summer's hand and raised it in the air. Blaine shrugged, "Sure girls. Share if you want." He shot a glance at the others.

"I normally take a second floor bunk when I room with other toys around here. I'll leave the rest of you to fight it out amongst yourselves."

* * *

Later that night, when the front of the dollhouse was closed and everything was still, figures moved around in the dark.

One moved from one room to another.

A window could be seen sliding up and a shadow passing through it.

Another got up and moved to another room too.

A silhouette moved, turning over in bed.

Someone sat up and fidgeted.

Two more figures fought for the duvet.

Another shadow passed through a open window.

Then everything was peaceful, until the figures moved back to their original rooms. Shadows passed back through windows stealthily, so as not to interrupt other toys' slumber.

Then silence and stillness descended until the next morning.


	11. Movement in the Night

**Chapter Eleven – ****Movement in the Night**

_Note: __Just for confirmation, because I didn't put it in the last chapter – the dollhouse the toys are sleeping in is two levels, with three rooms on each floor. I realise I put "second floor" in Blaine's dialogue…that is because here in the UK we would use first floor and second floor, not ground floor, first floor, second floor like in the USA. Hope that clears up some confusion._

* * *

She couldn't sleep, for a very particular reason. Without thinking twice, the redheaded doll got out of the bed in her little room on the second floor and padded across to the door that adjoined the next room. Opening it a crack, she peeked through to the toy asleep on the other side of the door. The glow from inside the room comforted her, and she pressed forward, closing the door behind her as she entered the next room.

She approached the bed, biting her lip, remembering what had gone during the rest of the day. She leaned forward, and shook the figure awake.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. Sitting up, glancing across at the window, he wondered if anyone would miss him if he simply left the doll house. It wasn't like he hadn't been in strange rooms before; he'd be able to find his way around. At the very least, he could always be discovered by some other child in the morning and be returned back to Amber.

Without a second thought, he pulled his slim frame upright, and walked to the window, yanking the frame up and open. Easing his body through the window, it was no mean feat to drop to the floor silently, before scurrying to the hole in the wall that had led them to the dolls house in the first place.

* * *

She had been thinking about this all night and all day. He was so incredibly sweet. The long braid over her shoulder flicked as the redheaded cowgirl doll shifted her weight through the door adjoining the next room, the green glow of the space toy in the next room welcoming her.

Shifting in the bed, the shadowy figure was seen to smile, beckoning her closer. "I've been expecting you," he whispered, vaguely aware that their friends were sleeping in rooms above and Jessie's brother was two doors away.

The redhead slipped forward, finding her way into the bed next to her boyfriend, her lips finding his in the dark as they snuggled together, kissing softly. Her arms were seen to wrap around his neck as she wriggled under the blanket, pulling it too far her way. Her companion laughed, pulling it back over himself, and it turned into too much of a game.

Within minutes the game had turned into something more passionate as they continued to wrestle under the covers, but in the dark it was impossible to know who had won.

* * *

She turned over in bed, aware someone was shaking her shoulder. Sitting up, Rochelle looked into the pitch blackness and jumped on seeing someone towering over her. She was about to squeal when the figure spoke.

"Relax would you? It's me!"

Composing herself, Rochelle noticed it was Summer leaning over her, her red hair shining softly in the partial light coming in the window over the bed.

"What is it?"

"I can't remember where I left my guitar."

"What?" Rochelle blinked, struggling upright a little, vaguely gauging the information.

"My guitar. Don't you remember? I had it when I was with you…when we first met Kurt."

"Kurt." The memory of Kurt's face, followed by his spiteful words towards the other toys, hurtled back into Rochelle's brain, making her grimace. She racked her brain for a moment, recalling Summer holding her guitar aloft at the initial meeting, when Rochelle herself had been a gibbering mess over that stupid male Barbie.

"Do you remember where I left it?" Summer asked, her voice slightly panicked. "I can't be leaving it anyway. It's not even my guitar, it's the lead guitar, the one that belongs to Blaine, and he's gonna be pretty mad with us if his reaction towards you earlier was anything to go by."

Rochelle sighed, feeling like a mother with a petulant toddler during a thunderstorm. "Go back to bed, Summer. I'll go look around for it."

* * *

Sitting up in bed, the male figure sighed. He couldn't get the image of his beloved out of his head. Try as he might, Sally Ann's conversation with him haunted his thoughts.

It did do him some good to know his once true love was in a nice place. Looked after, cared for, like he had been after he had left Andy's company for Bonnie's, and then throughout Amber's childhood so far.

She missed him.

He clung to that thought, throughout all others, and sighed as he settled back down in the strange, small bed, wondering if he would be able to rest at all that night whatsoever.

* * *

She was pretty sure she wasn't going to get any rest. With some effort, Rochelle kicked off the covers and allowed her long legs to dangle off the bed before hauling herself upright again.

There was only one thing for it. She'd have to go through Blaine's room. It was closest to the exit area, and that way she wouldn't disturb Teresa, who Summer seemed to think was entranced in a very deep sleep.

Passing across to the dividing door to Blaine's room, Rochelle opened it as quietly as possible, sneaking through into the dark room. She merely half glanced at the bed, noticing Blaine did not stir at all.

Looking to the wall where the window was, she was relieved to see it was already open – no danger of disturbing him further. It was too easy for her athletic doll frame to hop through the window, landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Brushing herself off a little and fluffing her hair, she set off on her mission – _Operation Find Guitar_. She giggled at her own magnificent logic as she escaped through the hole in the wall, and started to make her way towards the convention hall, and ultimately, the toy convention area.


	12. Thats The Truth

**Chapter Twelve**** – That's The Truth**

_Song used is 'That's the Truth' by McFly. I don't own copyright, yada yada._

_Btw, sorry for the short(ish) chapter. I haven't been feeling very well today but I half wrote this last night and wanted to get it finished. It's a chapter and a song I have had in my head for months, and I wanted to write it SO badly!_

* * *

Blaine silently walked across the enormous area that made up the performance and viewing space of the drama convention room, heading for the seats on the far side.

Climbing through the slats in the seats, he eventually got to the hole in the wall, and glancing around to make sure he hadn't been watched or followed, disappeared from sight.

He didn't see the blonde doll on the far side of the room, who was also creeping through the pitch black room in the same direction.

* * *

Rochelle was tired. She thought she saw figures moving in the room, but deduced it was probably her over active imagination playing tricks on her.

She moved as quietly as possible, reaching the seating area and trying to get her bearings for where the gap in the wall should be.

She began to pick her way down an aisle, figuring it would be easier. The hole had to be on one of the back walls. She'd find it eventually, she was sure. _Operation Find Guitar_ would not fail, she vowed to herself.

* * *

In the toy convention space, Blaine walked across to the stage area. He didn't know what was drawing him towards the front of the room or the performing space. He stood in front of the stage, running his hand over the wooden floorboards, letting out a little sigh.

Looking around at the dark room, he shrugged to himself before making his way up. No one was going to berate him from seeing what the place looked like from a different point of view.

Scaling the stairs, he glanced out in front of him. The room stretched a fair way back, but it was impossible to make out the very back of the room where he had entered without really straining his eyes. There was a small light coming from backstage, Blaine noticed, as he turned.

Something glimmered in the light as he moved towards the lamp to switch it off, and he noticed next to the little folding table that held the lamp, was a guitar.

It warmed his heart….it was his guitar, and the one Summer had pinched to play riffs for Rochelle's upbeat song back in the playroom. His heart twisted into a knot, remembering how the girls had left him out so much the last couple of days.

Picking it up, he looped the strap over his neck, fingering the strings as he stepped back out onto the stage. He glanced up, wondering what it would be like to play for a crowd. He was homesick for his music suddenly….and that was when he noticed the microphone stuck into the microphone stand, near the front of the stage.

* * *

Rochelle lowered her head, curling her tallish frame into the hole that separated the main room from the toy convention area. She'd found the entrance at last, and it had only taken her a little longer than she'd anticipated.

In the pitch dark of the toy convention room, she was suddenly aware of a presence not too far from her. She was about to scream for fear of it being a ghost when the figure stepped forward.

Fingers strummed a guitar, a soft lilting melody protruding into the room. Rochelle hung back, realising who it was.

* * *

The tune slipped out of the guitar, one of his favourites he played all the time when he was warming up. The vocals filtered through his brain, as Blaine stepped towards the microphone stand a little closer, and began to sing, his husky voice spilling over into the silence of the room

_I __feel like I've been put on trial with you,__  
I know that s__omething's wrong and I'm the one accused__  
__When the verdict's in, it's us who's gonna lose__  
__I can't wait for you to finally hear the truth__  
__'Cos i shouldn't have to plead my case, so much __love __to save._

Blaine was gripped suddenly by a lost passion - the music overtook him, and he was belting out the words in time to the strumming of his guitar, changing chords fluently.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say, you're gonna be lonely__  
__How can you treat me like that when I give my all to you__  
__'Cos I haven't been messing around  
__I would never go out and do the things you don't want me to do  
__'Cos I can tell you right now that you'll never find the evidence on me  
__That's the truth, oh, oh, oh, yeah, that's the truth_

Taking it down a octave, Blaine continued to sing, his playing softer and his voice lower again. He was up close to the microphone now, his words echoing in the silence of the room.

_I need a lawyer just to talk 'cos they're telling you what to say.__  
__They wish they had what we have and it's jealousy that's in the way.__  
__'Cos I can't sit round and watch them build a case.__  
__There's no saving us now I'm just doing this to clear my name.__  
__'Cos i shouldn't have to plead my case, so much __love __to save._

Going back to the chorus, he found the strength in his voice to burst the lyrics out all over again, his guitar playing also becoming stronger with each strum of the strings.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say, you're gonna be lonely.__  
__How can you treat me like that when I give my all to you.__  
__'Cos I haven't been messing around  
__I would never go out and do the things you don't want me to do  
__'Cos I can tell you right now that you'll never find the evidence on me  
__That's the truth, oh, oh, oh, yeah, that's the truth_

His fingers worked the strings over and over for a short instrumental interlude, the pretty sound reverberating around the room like his singing voice had done. It might have sounded wrong for a such a strong male toy to make such sounds come from a instrument, but Blaine was past caring.

He wanted someone to notice him. Why had he been cast aside? It made no sense. The next set of lyrics occurred to him and his voice grew and resonated with the next line.

_'Cos i shouldn't have to prove my case, s__o much __love __to save, save, save, save, save!_

His fingers stroked the strings lovingly on the guitar, blasting out the final chorus, his soul feeling peaceful now he'd been able to vocalise himself. It didn't matter it was just a song. Music was what he thrived on. Yes, music would be his companion now. Band or no band.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say, you're gonna be lonely.__  
__How can you treat me like that when I give my all to you.__  
__'Cos I haven't been messing around  
__I would never go out and do the things you don't want me to do  
__'Cos I can tell you right now that you'll never find the evidence on me  
__That's the truth, oh oh oh yeah, that's the truth._

Knowing his time with the song was done, Blaine turned away from the microphone, a satisfied look on his face, continuing to strum some further notes on his instrument as he strolled offstage to put the guitar back where Summer had evidently left it.

**He had absolutely no idea - as he turned off the light and left the toy convention room - that not too far away from him, hidden in the shadows, was Rochelle.**


	13. Thoughts

_Have been having writer's block for this fic recently. I would love to see some more reviews for it, to be honest. Right now, I will just be glad when all the loose ends are tied up! It's taking a looong time to get my thoughts down onto a Word document, that's for sure!_

* * *

**Chapter 13**** - Thoughts**

Blaine slipped through the window of the converted dolls house and glanced around his room. It had taken him thirty minutes to get back upstairs. He'd been walking slowly, contemplating everything that had gone on that day. He had also entertained some thoughts of going solo. Wasn't that what Barbie's loved? A rookie entertainer, someone who had no attachment, someone they would be able to literally fix – should he, toy forbid, break.

He knew what a passion like this could do to him. Music was his whole life. No wonder he had felt so depressed and melancholy recently. He'd been separated from the one thing that ruled his life. The one thing that gave him purpose. The one thing that actually meant something to him.

Slipping between the covers, Blaine rested his head and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how he could possibly move on from all of this.

* * *

_How could she think about anything else?_

The vision of Blaine standing onstage, strumming his guitar, singing with the maximum amount of feeling she had ever known before, brought everything home to Rochelle.

She dawdled, kicking her feet against the soft wool of the carpet as she traipsed up the long flights of stairs and back to the room that Amber and her mother were staying in.

Her journey was being made extra long by the extra weight she had to carry – that of Summer's guitar, which she'd rescued when she was certain Blaine wasn't around to see her move from the dark shadows.

What on earth had possessed her to act like such a fool? She wondered to herself. First off, she'd abandoned Blaine. Just completely cut him out of the band, to do her own thing. Then she'd gotten Summer and Teresa in on the act as well, which was fine initially, but then she'd taken the even more drastic step and agreed with Kurt to perform as a three piece girl group.

**Kurt. **

That was probably the biggest mistake of them all, hands down. He had seemed so wholesome, so pure…and now she'd found out completely on accident that he wasn't bothered about other toys. He was an egoistical jerk who liked to think the worst about others.

Blaine never did that, Rochelle thought wearily, clutching the guitar to her as she squeezed through a gap in the door and made her way quickly to the hole under the wardrobe. Glancing up at the toy doll house, she sighed.

She wouldn't be able to get in the window now. She'd have to chance Jessie being a heavy sleeper for a change, and go via the door in the middle. Opening it as silently as she could, Rochelle glanced into the room where Jessie had bedded down earlier, her eyes hunting for the stairs which led up to her room. Spotting them in the far corner, she tiptoed around the bed, holding her breath. Fortunately for her, Jessie did not seem to move an inch even as Rochelle made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

* * *

Jessie turned over in bed, snuggling up to Buzz. It was quiet in his room, from hers she'd been able to hear Woody snoring. They had been fooling around for a couple of hours amongst giggling, kissing, and several other more intimate encounters.

"Jessie," Buzz murmured, his lips pressing to the back of her neck, pushing her hair to one side. "Happy Anniversary, my love."

"Mmm," Jessie returned. She was tired now from their long escapade that morning, the subsequent dancing and events at the party, and also from her worry about Buzz's near death experiences. Her arms wrapped over and around the pillow under her head as she felt her eyes gently close.

* * *

Upstairs, Rochelle placed the guitar on the dresser in her room, before slipping between the sheets. She could hear heavy breathing to her left as she lay down – the walls in this place were paper thin, and she knew that was Blaine, asleep in the next room.

Her heart pounded literally just with the mere thought of his name; let alone that he was in the next room.

What had changed her so quickly? When she'd first arrived in Amber's room and met Blaine, she had been gaga for him. She'd never taken her eyes off him, thought the world of him, flirted with him incessantly, sung alongside him, and to top it all, she'd taken over Popstar Barbie's spot in the band – and only because he asked her to and she couldn't say no.

Despite all of this, she realised, Blaine had never gotten the message about her feelings for him.

No wonder she'd gone onto trying to woo Kurt. This male doll had looked at her, and she'd gone gaga for him too. She'd flirted with him and thought he was a perfect hunk of plastic. But he'd seen some kind of potential. Wanted her to perform for a crowd. And again, she couldn't bring herself to say no.

But in the end, at least Blaine had stuck around, been there for Summer and Teresa, and her. He didn't rant and rave about other toys being dumb or stupid.

Only selfish, ignorant, boy-toys like Kurt did that.

Ugh. _This was turning into a disaster of truly epic proportions_, Rochelle thought, as she turned over to sleep.


	14. The Last Song & Dance

**Chapter 14**** – (The Last) Song and Dance**

It was the afternoon of the next day, and the big event had almost come to pass. The toys had turned up that morning to find multiple rows of dolls chairs, set out as if for a school assembly room, in the massive space within the toy convention area.

They had seated themselves together in one row – first Woody, then Buzz, then Jessie. Next to Jessie was Rochelle, Summer, Teresa, and finally on the aisle, Blaine.

Sat there for three hours in amongst an indescribable number of other toys – not including breaks – listening to the various humans in charge talk to them, was excruciating for Blaine in particular. He had already worked out that he would rather be somewhere else.

When they had all sat down at the beginning of the conference, he found a lot of the other toys staring in his general direction. It didn't take long to realise – after three grins bestowed on other random toys - they weren't staring at him. They were ogling Rochelle, who was three chairs down from him.

He wouldn't have minded but it seemed to be mostly male attention - another reason for his uneasiness at having given away some of his best smiles - and this stirred something inside of him. He fought it back, whatever it was, and concentrated on what Ms Scott, the chairperson of _Toys Law Inc._ was saying.

Another hour wore by, in which was completed the successful overview of all general state toy news, followed by the introduction of some new families to the society, the re-introduction of the old families – of which Mr Sid Phillips and his girlfriend were a part, and Buzz, Woody and even Jessie shuddered collectively at the mention of this – and finally the news that there would be a final celebratory party that evening, before the children's drama convention finished the next day. Then the toys were all made to recite the _Toy Laws_ bestowed upon them all. It felt, sounded and looked, rather like a some kind of court meeting, as everyone was made to stand up, raise their hands, paws or other appendage, and chant in unison together.

Finally the toys were excused to go. They trailed out of the rows in single file, each set of toys returning to their owner's bags to wait until the drama convention was over for the day to return to their allocated rooms.

* * *

"I didn't see you in your room this morning, Jess," Woody said to the red haired cowgirl, as they followed the others out of the room. Buzz had gone on ahead, his joints had all but locked up sitting still for nearly four hours and he wanted to move a bit quicker.

Jessie had let him go with a kiss on the cheek, and he'd jogged off. She slowed her pace at Woody's question, thinking of what to say. This wasn't the first time he'd approached her inquisitively, right after something weird had gone on with her. [1]

"I couldn't sleep, so I went into Buzz's room." There, nothing wrong with that.

"Oh. What, to talk?"

"….Sure." She felt Woody glance across.

"What did you talk about?" Woody was awfully interested in her all of a sudden, she thought.

"Uh…" she racked her brain but came up with nothing. "We talked about….well, stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Woody probed.

"I don't know. I was tired." Jessie hedged, starting to feel awkward. Why couldn't he just drop this?

"I thought you said you couldn't sleep." Woody needled at her.

"I couldn't." She was beginning to get weary now. Four hours sitting in that hall had melted whatever brain she had left.

"But you said you were tired."

"I was, after our 'talk' that I got tired." Jessie gave into it. With some alarm, right after she spoke, she felt herself blushing, and turned away trying to hide her face.

"Oh." A pause. "Oh!" Woody's eyes flew open in shock as he pieced together what Jessie was really saying. At his outburst Jessie swung round to face him, her cheeks still burning.

"Don't tell me you never….." She started, going into defence mode.

Woody was quiet, remembering something he'd tried to forget from all that time ago. But now the memory came back, vivid as it was when it had happened. [2]

"I…"

Jessie put up her hands. "I don't know why I asked. I wish I hadn't because I think I know what you're trying to say. Just can it, cowboy."

She stalked off at that, leaving Woody to stare after her retreating back.

* * *

"Are we all here?" Blaine settled himself down next to Woody after they had all jumped through the zip into the side pocket of Amber's bag.

"All present and correct," Buzz uttered, putting an arm around Jessie's shoulder as they sat together.

"Now all we do is wait, huh?" Rochelle murmured.

"Yeah, till later, and the last party of the night, until next year." Blaine said. "I take it you girls will be performing?"

Rochelle shrugged. "Yeah." She glanced over at Blaine, noticing how his hair flopped cutely into his eyes. For some unknown reason, her heart flipped over.

But Blaine didn't hold her gaze. Rochelle sighed to herself and slouched in her corner between Summer and Jessie, closing her eyes. She needed to be well rested. She had a long night coming up.

* * *

It was several hours later, in the almost dark of the hotel, that toys from all rooms slid down banisters, climbed higgledy piggledy down stairs, flew around with whirrings of blades or rotary motors, jumped, pushed, hustled, or generally made their way in groups to the convention room.

On walking in, the toys from Amber's room gasped. The room had been decorated lavishly for the last party – the night before it had just been a plain room with a myriad of toys everywhere. Tonight it was a myriad of toys amongst bunting, banners, balloons, streamers, confetti and so much more. There were two large buffet tables lined with punch bowls, small plates of food, and piles upon piles of cakes and other delicious looking goodies.

Above the dance floor, which had been marked out with yellow tape, shone a disco ball, and around the edge of the dance floor, sat rows and rows of plastic chairs for people to sit down.

The four of them – Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Blaine - wandered in gaping at the extravagance. The three girls weren't with them – they had gone on ahead to warm up for their set that night.

As the crowds merged, chattering, drinking, nibbling at the food, or clustering together enthusing over the party to be, they saw Rochelle come out onto stage and lift her hands for silence. The crowd hushed, as Summer and Teresa made their way out too, then Rochelle took the mic on the stand in front of her and spoke into it.

"Barbie's and Gentletoys. Welcome to the 42nd Annual Toy Convention Ball!"

This provoked a reaction from the entire crowd – minus Blaine, who found it difficult to be around Rochelle and the others at this given time.

Rochelle went on. "Much as we have loved performing for you….Summer-" she gestured to her right, "-Teresa-" another gesture, this time to her left, "-and I will be performing for the last time as a three piece this evening. And this will be the final song."

A ripple ran through the crowd; it echoed off the walls and bounced from the ceiling to Blaine's surprised ears. _What was Rochelle was trying to pull __**now**__?_

"Without further ado, we would like to start the party off with something a little bit upbeat, but it's a song I have chosen to dedicate to someone I couldn't be without."

Rochelle took a breath, then spoke four words.

"This is for Blaine."

* * *

_[1] There is__ a part at the end of my fic 'The Amber Mystery' where Woody asks a similar set of questions to Jessie in front of Buzz, but Jessie only loosely uses the term 'exploring' for their antics at the time…enough for Woody to have realised just what exactly was going on at that moment with regards to the BxJ relationship. I don't know why he'd ask again – maybe it's just his brotherly concern winning out. : - )_

_[2] __The conversation between Woody and Jessie references to my short story, "Making Memories", which details a more intimate encounter between Woody and Bo. Given the conversations with Sally-Ann before now, I thought it would be nice to try and fit it into this somewhere._


	15. Make Me Smile

_Note: Woot woot! This is the third chapter posted tonight...I am on such a roll! With any luck I should be able to to finish this story (which I have been working on since January) within the next few days!_

___Song used is "Smile" by Avril Lavigne. I don't own copyright, yada yada._

* * *

**Chapter 15 –**** Make Me Smile**

_You know that I'm a crazy b*__tch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control__  
__But you don't really give a sh*t__  
Y__ou go with it, go with it, go with it__  
__Cause you're crazy, rock'n'roll..._

He hadn't taken much notice of the blonde Moxie doll up onstage up until the point she uttered his name. The words rolled off her tongue, and beside him Woody gave him a dig in the ribs.

"That's you, stud," The cowboy laughed, and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I know." He returned shortly. For some reason he fixated on Rochelle for a few moments, drinking her in as she began to sing. No one else had noticed; Woody was busy making his way across the room somewhere, and Buzz had taken Jessie to dance along to the song.

_Y__ou said 'Hey__, __what's your name__'__  
__It took one look__and now I'm not the same__  
Y__eah you said 'Hey__,' __since that day__  
__You stole my heart__, __and you're the one to blame..._

Rochelle was wearing a black off the shoulder top and blue crop jeans. The simple style, along with her flowing black hair, accentuated the curve of her hips. He could just also see the boots she wore, black against her pale skin where the boot finished and the jeans began.

He caught himself quickly. Was he ogling Rochelle? Like the other toys in the convention assembly that morning? He hadn't even so much as glanced at Summer – who was his sister anyway, why should he be checking her out? – or Teresa – who was the one he kept to the friend zone only._  
_

_What was going on?_ Blaine wondered, fighting emotions bubbling over to the very top of his core.

* * *

_Yeah__, __that's why I smile__, __it's been a while__  
S__ince every day and everything has__felt this right__  
__And now you turn it all around__  
__The reason why I smile  
__And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I smile..._

"Sally!" Woody made his way across to the chairs on one side of the room, settling down besides the little porcelain doll there.

Sally Ann turned to look up at him with china brown eyes, big as saucers. "Oh, hello Woody." She greeted him with a small smile.

"How are you?" Woody asked, removing his hat, and watching the goings on idly.

"Fine. How about you?"

Woody turned back to see the brown eyes gazing at him, and he gave a wan little smile. "Doing okay. I've been doing some thinking."

"Oh?" Her voice was soft, childlike, and melodic. "About what?"

"About everything. I've had a lot stirred by other conversations, and by what you've told me. I can't let the past go completely." Woody explained. "But I do have a message for you to pass along."

"What is it?" Sally Ann turned completely in her seat, looking up at Woody, ready to memorise a message.

"Just tell her – thank you, for making me smile, and when you remember the good times like I do, I hope you smile too."

* * *

_Last night I blacked out __I think__  
__What did you, what did you put in my drink__  
__I remember making out but then__, __  
__I woke up with a new tattoo__  
__your name was on me and my name was on you__  
__I would do it all over again..._

"Happy day after the anniversary, anniversary," Buzz chuckled into Jessie's ear, causing her to pull back.

"Would you stop it already and concentrate on your dancing? You keep stepping on my feet," Jessie complained with a smirk.

"I do not." Buzz retorted.

"Buzz Lightyear. You have a one track mind," Jessie teased. "Don't tell me you're not thinking about last night."

"I can't deny I am, Jess," Buzz whispered, nuzzling her neck as they danced. It had turned into somewhat of a slow dance for the pair of them, but it might as well have been an empty room around them for what Jessie was feeling.

Reaching out with one hand, she brought Buzz's face closer to hers, pressing her lips softly to his. With a moan, she felt Buzz respond, deepening the kiss, pulling her to him….then he moved, stepping forward, and trod on her foot again.

"Ouch!" Jessie exclaimed, pulling away and knocking into a Beanie Bear behind her. The romantic mood evaporated instantly. "Watch it!"

"Sorry." Buzz apologised immediately. "I guess I really am a little bit caught up in my thoughts." He stepped towards Jessie, wrapping her in a hug as they went back to their dancing.

"Truth be told," Jessie whispered, "I can't stop thinking about last night either."

"Really?" Buzz had gone back to burying his face in the side of her neck, and she could feel his lips exploring there. It sent a warm chill up her spine and back down again.

"Yeah." Jessie murmured softly, but didn't elaborate. For the first time in her life, she had her own beautiful memories that could make her smile.

* * *

Y_ou said 'Hey__, __what's your name__'  
__It took one look __and now I'm not the same  
__Y__eah you said 'Hey__,' __since that day  
__You stole my heart__, __and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah__, __that's why I smile__, __it's been a while  
__since every day and everything has __felt this right  
__and now you turn it all around  
__and suddenly you're all I need  
__t__he reason why I smile..._

Rochelle smiled gently as she sang the lyrics, reaching down inside herself for the feeling she had been suppressing for the last year or so.

It had all made sense in the end. It was Blaine she wanted. She didn't care anymore about him not paying her any notice. Performing was her thrill, she got attention from that. Look at all the toys below bopping to the music, or just standing around to listen to her vocals.

She moved her hips gracefully to the beat. There was no showboating with the dancing tonight. It was just her and a microphone. The wiggle of her body made her feel – sexy, she supposed. It felt fluid, good, to just wear some borrowed clothes – from a bunch of Barbie dolls down the corridor from Amber's room – and get up onstage to impress everyone with her voice.

She glanced to Summer on her right, and then to Teresa on her left. She had explained to them her plan, and they had nodded and offered their support throughout; even if right now it only consisted of backing vocals during the song. Later on, it was going to get a bit more difficult and technical, but Rochelle was confident.

Blaine was watching her. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_You know that I'm a crazy b__*tch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control__  
__You know that I'm a crazy bitch__  
__I do what I want when I feel like it__  
__All I wanna do is lose control..._

The feelings continued to stir inside of Blaine. He was beginning to move forward now, through the throng on the outskirts of the dance floor, and around to the front of the stage.

The sparkly light from the disco ball above the dance floor reflected off him, as he moved closer to where Rochelle was performing. He hesitated, stopping right at the foot of the stairs, just along from where she stood.

'..._Yeah__, __that's why I smile__, __it's been a while__  
__since every day and everything has__felt this right...__'_

He knew what that feeling was from when he was talking about Rochelle to Woody back in the playroom

_**Lust. **_

'…_..and now you turn it all __around…'_

The whole medley of feelings when he'd been playing the guitar, and after he got into bed afterwards.

_**Abandonment**_**.**

'…_..__and suddenly you're all I need__….'_

The feeling when he'd noticed the other male toys looking at her in the assembly.

_**Envy.**_

'_T__he reason why I smile__….'_

And the feeling he got right now, looking up at her.

_**Passion.**_


	16. Decision Time

**Chapter 16**** – Decision Time**

The roar of the crowd was deafening as Rochelle slipped the mic back into the stand and started to exit, stage left. Summer had made a beeline towards the stairs at the edge, Teresa close behind her.

Because of the other two blocking her eyeline somewhat – and also because she was running over her plans in her mind again - Rochelle failed to notice Blaine until he was right in front of her at the bottom of the steps.

"Blaine!" Rochelle's was pulled up short, her eyes widening. Gathering herself together, she sized him up quickly. He didn't appear to be cross or angry. His brow wasn't furrowed in thought. He looked, for all intents and purposes, as if he was trying to decide what to say. Rochelle let the smile prick at the right side of her mouth, feeling it turn up slightly.

"What is it?" She asked, knowing Teresa and Summer were watching nearby, and feeling like someone had lit a distress flare inside her burning cheeks as Blaine continued to gaze at her. He was just about to open his mouth to speak when someone else came barging over, nearly knocking them all down like a set of dominos.

"What the heck, Rochelle? Your last song? Get your butt back up on stage and play the set like we arranged!"

Rochelle's face drained of all colour for about two seconds. Her mouth fell into a straight line. She stared, speechlessly, at the other male toy in front of her, who was glaring at her with venom in his eyes.

"We arranged?" Rochelle spoke, quietly. "As I recall, I put together the songs for the evening, and me and the other girls are the ones performing them. You only agreed with me that we should do a full set. Consider this your notice, Kurt. I'm through."

"Oh no you don't. You and your little girly friends are gonna get back up on that damn stage and you are gonna sing for us all night." Kurt reached out to grab Rochelle's shoulder as she made to turn away, but before his hand could land on her, Blaine was between them both, his face set.

"Get lost." Blaine scowled, furious that anyone should try and touch Rochelle. Who did this stranger think he was?

Kurt stared at Blaine for a long moment. "Who the hell are you? Her new boytoy?" He gestured to Rochelle, who stood behind Blaine.

"I'm her friend. And I'm telling you to get godamn lost, because if you even so much as try to touch her again I'll rip your hands off." Blaine countered, his temper rising.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Kurt laughed mockingly. "Don't worry….I can find someone else, who can sing better than her! Don't think I'm out of options yet!"

With that, Kurt turned his back, and walked away.

* * *

"Punch?"

Jessie glanced around at her brother, who was standing over the buffet table ladling out some punch into a cup.

"Sure." Jessie hugged her arms around herself. Buzz was talking to a yellow headed, robot like creature over in the middle of the floor. Something to do with Galactic procedures. Whatever it was, they were animatedly discussing something.

Woody came to stand next to her, passing her a paper cup, which she took and sipped from without really thinking about it.

"Sorry about earlier." Woody's voice filtered through her brain.

"What for?" Jessie's arched an eyebrow, half turning to look at him.

"For being such a pain in your side."

"You're my brother. Isn't that part of the job description?" Jessie giggled faintly.

"No, I mean….about keeping on at you with regards to Buzz. I don't mean to pry. I just sometimes feel like, since Bo left, I don't really have anyone to talk to…and you have Buzz at your side constantly…so it's kind of left to me to watch you having the time of your life…and I just sometimes wonder where you two are at. Besides all that, he's one of my best friends."

"How about Dolly?" Jessie teased, referring to the ragdoll left back in the playroom with the others.

Woody forced a little smile, remembering the events prior to when they had left for the convention. "I think Dolly finds Lottie to be more company than me. They discuss ribbons."

"Aww, doesn't Woody like pretty things," Jessie ribbed her brother, making the cowboy doll roll his eyes and swat at her playfully.

"Be serious, Jess."

Jessie relented. "Just because I'm with Buzz, it doesn't mean you have to sit on the sidelines. You're still in charge of all the other toys. You can still play checkers with Slinky, and cards with Hamm, and read books with Mr Pricklepants, and play videogames with Rex." She pointed out.

Woody nodded. Jessie was right, he realised. No point putting his life on hold any longer. Not even for the memory of Bo. He put down his empty cup on the table behind him.

"Could you excuse me one second, Jess? I've got something I need to do."

* * *

"You need me to do _what_ now?"

Blaine gawked at Rochelle. He couldn't believe what she was asking him.

"It's five minutes of your time! Please!" Rochelle blurted out. She'd been trying to follow through with her 'plan' for several minutes now, but Blaine wasn't biting. Although technically speaking, this wasn't the intended way for the 'plan' to play out. She hadn't expected Blaine to be waiting for her after they finished the song, she hadn't expected Kurt to come storming over, and she _definitely_ hadn't expected Blaine to stick up for her. She thought she was going to have to fight her own battles. In a way though, she was glad it wasn't true.

Still, Blaine rhymed with pain….and he was certainly living up to that description at this present time.

"I got everything I need for this to work, Blaine!" She wheedled. "Summer and Teresa are all ready to support me on this. I…" she hesitated over what she wanted to say.

"What?" Blaine eyeballed the blonde, who by now was wringing her hands in desperation.

"I…." Rochelle tried again, racking her brain for some inspiration on how to say what she needed to convey.

"I got that part. You…?" Blaine half teased. Rochelle sighed. He was enjoying her faltering. Might as well go for broke.

"I…can't do this without you." She finished, and to her surprise, a little grin pulled at the corner of Blaine's mouth.

"Well…not that you're completely forgiven….but I can't stand here any longer and watch you whimper like a baby doll," Blaine resisted at last, much to Rochelle's delight.

"Count me in."


	17. Completion

_Note__: I mentioned in the last chapter about the robot creature Buzz is having a converse with; I thought it would be a nice little addition to throw a little 'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command' into the mix.  
__[For those not in the know….XR is a robot from the Buzz Lightyear series who always gets himself blown up, but was originally programmed to learn from Buzz. Hence the reference to the ' little brother who gets his head blown off' thing. Lol]._

_Song used is "Who Invited You" by the Donnas. I don't own copyright, yada yada. : - )_

_Oh, and ignore any hidden meaning to the title. This ISNT the last chapter. Not yet!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**** - Completion**

"So…you know him?" Jessie asked Buzz He had returned to her side near the buffet table, after a considerable absence.

Buzz flipped open his helmet, taking a bite out of a piece of chocolate cake. "Sure. We're characters from the same show. Much like you and Woody are a pair, XR and I….well, let's just say we're two of a kind."

Jessie nodded. "It's nice to have someone looking out for you." She thought out loud, and Buzz shrugged.

"I don't know about that. I'm the older of the two." He gave a wan little smile. "That robot loses his head more times than I care to count."

Jessie laughed. "Talking of losing heads, did you catch the thing with Rochelle earlier?"

"That thing about no more performing? Yeah. Wonder how this party is going to go without any music." Buzz commented.

Jessie was about to answer when the sound of feedback screeching from in front of them made all the toys wince and complain in unison. Turning their attention to the stage, there stood a very familiar figure.

* * *

"Good evening everyone. Uh….we said this would be our last performance." There was a pause. "We were wrong. Sorry about that."

There was a murmuring in the crowd immediately.

"We were right about one thing though. It was our last performance as a…a three piece. Uh….we would like to perform for you now…..a song I want to dedicate to a certain someone in the room."

"Kurt, where are you?"

* * *

Summer watched Rochelle from the wings, Teresa just behind her. Everything had gone to plan except the whole caboodle with Blaine.

They had it all sorted, having found a storage unit at the back of the stage with all the things they needed to pull this off. It was too good to be true, really. Now they just needed to get Kurt into view of everyone, and the trap would be set.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crowd had parted to let Kurt through. The male Barbie was now standing directly in everyone's eyeline, including Rochelle, who stood up on height in front of him.

He was flanked by Derek and Dude not too far off, Rochelle noticed - but that only served to make the 'plan' seem a little sweeter.

"Without further ado then…..for your listening pleasure tonight! Please welcome my band, _The Rockers_!" Rochelle yelled into the microphone.

As the crowd watched, Teresa seated herself behind the drum kit, picking up her drumsticks; Summer flounced onto stage right holding a guitar, flipping the strap around her neck…..and then to everyone's surprise, Blaine strolled on from stage left, also with a guitar.

"Remember! This is for you, Kurt!" Rochelle enthused, as Blaine hit the chords for the song to begin.

* * *

As the music kicked off from the stage, Woody reached the chairs where he'd left Sally Ann sitting all alone.

"Excuse me little miss, but I think you're missing a partner for this dance."

"Woody!" Sally Ann turned, her face brightening. Woody's throat almost closed up; she looked like a smaller, or at least a younger version of Bo.

Pushing the thought to one side for at least the next few minutes, Woody swept the porcelain doll into his arms, pulling her out onto the dancefloor, twirling Sally Ann around as she giggled mindlessly in joy.

Yes, this was what life was going to be about from now on. Chances to be happy.

* * *

_I'm busy talkin' to this guy  
__When I see outta the corner of my eye  
__Look who's here, how you doin'?  
__Why don't you tell me who let you in?_

As the guitar riffs began to play the introduction to the song, Rochelle lifted the mic to her mouth. She made sure her eyes narrowed, tossed her hair, flaunted the attitude, and sang her heart out, never taking her eyes from Kurt.

_We don't care if you think our party's cool, 'cause we do!  
__And we don't care if you had more fun in sunday school  
__'Cause who invited you? Who invited you? Who invited you?  
__What do I have to do to get rid of you? Who invited you?_

He had to know this song was directed completely at him. She'd made sure to get his attention; no doubt the song directed at Blaine earlier had made him jealous and he now thought she'd turn tail because he asked her to.

'_Well, no dice, mister,'_ Rochelle thought, flicking her hair out of her face and strutting across the stage.

_You say you're everyone's best friend  
__But last night you made fun of all them  
__You never told me not to tell!  
__You trusted me, but you don't know me that well!_

As she sang the lyrics to the next verse, she pointed at Kurt, who looked a little uneasy in amongst the crowd. Some of the assorted toys were dancing, but others were just milling around watching. As the song started to get a little more personal, Rochelle smiled, covering her mouth as if to say "oops."

The crowd around Kurt got the message all too easily. She could hear risings of disdain just faintly over the top of the music; noticed other toys faces beginning to change; saw them all looking at Kurt with thunder in their eyes.

_We don't care if you think our party's cool  
__'Cause we do!  
__And we don't care if you had more fun in Sunday School  
__'Cause who invited you? Who invited you? Who invited you?  
__What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
__Who invited you? Who invited you? Who invited you?  
__What do I have to do to get rid of you? Who invited you?_

Rochelle carried right on singing, not caring one bit that the dancing was beginning to slow for some couples, who were taking notice of the advancing mob around the three male Barbies.

Kurt gave one of them a little push, Rochelle noticed with a smirk, and glanced over to Blaine on her left, who was strumming the beat without a care in the world.

Shrugging her shoulders at her lead guitarist's ignorance of the situation, Rochelle turned back to front centre stage, enjoying the reaction the song was provoking, and starting to shimmy her hips as Summer and Blaine kicked the riffs up a notch further for the interlude.

_Face it dude, you can't beat me  
__In your Charlie Brown shirt and Cavariccis.  
__Baby, you come up to my waist  
__You need a barstool to get up in my face!_

Another snub to Kurt – this time over his attire, which was pretty sneaky and only Kurt noticed it. The other toys had already grabbed hold of Derek and Dude and were hauling them towards the main doors, despite what looked to be protests from them.

_We don't care if you think our party's cool, 'cause we do!  
__And we don't care if you had more fun in sunday school  
__'Cause who invited you? Who invited you? Who invited you?_

As the song began to wind down, Rochelle felt a feeling of satisfaction wash over her as she saw two GI Joe toys lift Kurt up bodily, his protests loud in comparision to the music, but ignored by all as he was carried from the room and out of sight.

_What do I have to do to get rid of you?  
__Who invited you? Who invited you? Who invited you?  
__What do I have to do to get rid of you? Who invited you?_

As the last note faded, Rochelle waited for a similar reaction to when she had sung as part of a three piece girl group, but she wasn't ready for the cheers that met her ears, five times louder than anything before.

Rochelle beamed, and as the crowd clapped and shouted for more, she felt someone wrap their arm around her waist. Glancing to her left, she smiled shyly at the sight of Blaine, who was standing right next to her waving to the masses.

Rochelle sighed. She felt complete. Not that fake sort of complete from before. Just ultra, gobsmackingly, amazingly complete.

And Blaine was to thank for it.


	18. Spontaneity

_Major O/C fluff in this chapter. You've been warned...all those of you that are still reading...whoever you are._

* * *

**Chapter 18**** - Spontaneity**

"I will not be sorry to get back and have some of Dolly's special jellybean infused tea." Rochelle muttered to Blaine.

The two of them were sitting alone in the side pocket of the bag that Amber had taken to the convention. They had been packed hastily that morning by the little girl, who had overslept and thrown all her things together in a rush.

The other toys were either in the other side pocket, or in the main pocket of the bag, along with the various clothes, books and other essentials. But nevertheless, they were all safe and sound. Also, unlike on the way down, they were packed into the boot of the car, rather than sitting on the back seat next to a still tired Amber. No doubt she was lying down sleeping the journey away.

Still, the quietness and darkness of the boot made good for patching things over with Blaine without having to wait until they got back to the playroom.

"Throat still hurting?" Blaine inquired, sprawled next to Rochelle. He knew it was a silly question. They'd played all night to the enthusiastic crowd, every song they could muster. Although they had breaks and had fun in-between, the constant strain was beginning to take its toll on Rochelle's throat.

So the blonde Moxie doll simply nodded in response. To earn the truth, she wasn't completely at ease with Blaine right now. During their set the night before, she'd caught sight of some female dolls – some Barbie's, some not – gathered at the foot of the stage right in front of them.

For a few minutes Rochelle had imagined them to be groupies, but then she realised with a jolt that they were playing up to Blaine. Something gnawed at her insides even now. She couldn't make it out.

Of course, when she'd mentioned it to Summer and Teresa, they had hit the roof with surprise and told her it was envy, jealousy, and everything else combined.

"Face it!" Teresa had said bluntly. "You like him!"

Rochelle couldn't deny it. She kept thinking about Blaine and had done ever since two nights previous when she'd caught him playing alone. She'd meant what she'd said the day before – she couldn't do things without him. Being with him alone right now, thinking over Teresa's comment, made her shiver. Anything was possible in the few short hours back to Amber's.

"Hey, Rochelle?" Blaine waved a hand in front of her face, and Rochelle realised she'd zoned out. "You okay?"

"Oh. Yeah." Rochelle shook herself out of her trance and turned slightly. Blaine had sat up, and was quite near to her. Her skin tingled as she felt him brush ever so gently against her as he righted himself.

"Good." Blaine's smile was small, but warm.

Rochelle found herself taking in his features…..his tousled locks, his eyes, the way his mouth curved. The gentle slope of his hands resting on his drawn up knees…

"You're really not with it, are you?" Blaine laughed, and Rochelle realised she'd spaced out again.

"Oh, er, sorry…" she fudged over it, embarrassed. "I was thinking."

"Oh? What about?" Blaine's eyes met hers, interested now.

"Ermmm…" Rochelle glanced around as if she would find inspiration in the dark pocket of the bag. "Trying to come up with a half decent apology."

"For what?"

"For cutting you out."

Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Forget about it. The band's back together."

"Oh. Okay." Rochelle bit her lip. "I expected you to be angrier about it."

"To earn the truth, I was, initially." Blaine conceded. "But then I got some stuff out of my system. Then you came to ask me back into the band. I got a chance to play for the crowd at the convention." He paused, glancing over at Rochelle. "But don't ever do that again."

"I won't," Rochelle promised softly. She couldn't take her eyes off him at that second. In her haze of admiration for him, she suddenly felt herself cut loose. "I saw you play. You were wonderful."

"That gig last night?" Blaine waved it away. "Was nothing. Happy to do it."

"No," Rochelle stopped him from going on. "The night before. In the convention room. I was there when you played that song alone."

"You were there?" Blaine was incredulous.

"Yes." Rochelle lowered her head for a few moments. "I came down to get Summer's guitar…I mean, the guitar she had that was yours…and I saw you playing….and I never saw anything like it before. You were so, passionate, spontaneous…." She cut off as she felt Blaine lay his hand over hers in the dark.

"It's not the only thing I'm passionate and spontaneous about."

Rochelle looked up, feeling her breath hitch rapidly in her throat as Blaine suddenly leaned in. She felt his lips brush hers for a brief moment, and heard herself sigh as she reached for his shoulders, steadying herself against him. They were stronger than she remembered, a faint hint of rippling muscle under the shirt he wore.

She felt him reach for her, tugging her waist in close, so their bodies met. She slipped her hands from his shoulders to around his neck, feeling him respond to her urgency. A whole year of pent up, held back frustration bubbled over as Blaine gently bit her lip and sucked on it.

"Mmm," Rochelle murmured, her whole being on fire. She'd never experienced anything this surreal. Even being up onstage last night, with the roaring of the crowd for their encore, didn't compare to this wonder.

The kiss remained, long and passionate, neither of them wanting to stop. When they did finally break for air, Rochelle felt her normally pale skin flush with exuberance. She noticed Blaine looked a little hot under the collar too, as she reached to brush his hair from his eyes.

Blaine laughed as she touched his hair, and whispered, "How's your throat feeling now?"


	19. Welcome HomeThe Reprise Part II

_For my regular readers – see if you notice any parallels between this and Chapter 1 – go on I dare ya ;)_

**Chapter 19**** – Welcome Home/The Reprise Part II**

"Guys! You're back!" Dolly's enthusiastic cheer met the ears of the toys crawling from the bag the next day.

It was Monday morning, and after a long action packed weekend, the convention ridden group were happy to be home to relax while Amber was at school. Needless to point out, she'd been so tired from her antics over the weekend, that when they had returned home she only had time for a quick meal with her parents before she was carted back off to bed. How she slept for so much time the toys would never know!

The toys that had been left in the room while the others were away stayed still until the next morning. They all knew it was important not to make any noise whatsoever on Sunday nights, due to the child needing to be well rested for school.

So it was with joyfulness that the toys greeted each other at that particularly early hour. Bullseye rushed up excitedly to lick Jessie's cheek like she had been gone for 2 years rather than 2 days. The other assorted toys – including Slinky, Buttercup and Mr Pricklepants - were all clustered nearby as Dolly ran over and threw herself on Woody, enveloping him in a bear hug.

"Hey!" Woody laughed, separating himself from the overjoyed plush doll, holding her out at arm's length. "Bit eager aren't we?"

Dolly stood back, a warm flush gracing her cheeks. "Its been so weird without all of you. I don't' think I've known a day not to be in your company, Sheriff."

Woody smiled a little at Dolly, letting her go as Lottie wandered over to the group from the direction of the windowseat. She wore several ribbons in her hair, looped over and over the same pigtails to give it a multicoloured effect.

"How was the convention?" Lottie asked, with a smile. "Amber took me last year, I remember. Was that awful Kurt there?"

At the mention of Kurt's name, Rochelle's jaw went slack. Nobody noticed.

"Ugh, he is the most awful showoff ever. Can't wait for that toy to finally get his comeuppance," Lottie went on. "He's forever parading himself amongst the new toys in the room, vetoing them and trying to get them onto his side, but he always shows his true colours before too long."

She wandered off with Lottie and Woody in tow, still chattering away. Rochelle gawped after them, as Summer nudged her friend. "I guess if Lottie was ever to find out about the stunt you pulled, she'd shake your hand for hours and then braid ribbons into your hair."

Rochelle nodded, blinking furiously. What a welcome home this was!

* * *

It was later that night, when Amber was at a friends house, and her parents had gone out to get dinner in a nearby restaurant, that the movement in the playroom happened.

When the house had definitely fallen silent, a blonde haired figure hopped up on the bookshelf and grabbed hold of the microphone sitting there. Around her, three other figures clustered, two holding guitars slung around their necks, and the other holding a pair of drumsticks as she settled behind a set of drums. In the room the faintly familiar, now live tune blasted out as the blonde flipped back her hair and started to sing.

_I'm on my second drink, but I've had a few before,  
I'm tryin' hard to think, and I think that I want you on the floor, uh huh, yeah on the floor!_

As the music continued the other toys got wind of what was happening, and one by one they clustered around below the bookshelf. Up on the shelf, a Beanie Baby had set a rotating disco light ball going, and the bright colours sparkled as it twirled around and around throughout the song.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

The redheaded, female guitarist played the interval between the chorus and the next verse as the toys started to dance – Buzz with Jessie, Woody with Dolly, and to everyone's amusement Buttercup and Bullseye started doing a funny little horsey-unicorn four step next to each other..

_Need your love 1,2,3, stop starin' at my D cup  
Don't waste time, just give it to me  
C'mon baby, just feel me up, c'mon, just give it up_

As the girls chorused together a second time, the other toys had started to join in with the dancing too – there were just masses of toys dancing. It took Rochelle right back to the convention where she'd performed for that crowd too.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see_

At the instrumental, the male doll went to play a few notes, hoping the girls would quit their blathering together and would take some notice of him, but before he could hit the notes he wanted to, the blonde doll yelled, "Take it, Blaine!"

The male doll's jaw dropped, and without further ado, he struck out on his own, jamming the riffs and chords wildly as if angering a pack of fierce dogs. He was lost in the music, and only brought back to reality by the blonde doll singing right next to him with a sexy wiggle in her hips, causing him to smirk at her attitude.

_Forget the application, you're the right guy for the task  
Let me take you on vacation, just do it, you don't have to ask!_

The blonde jumped about in the air, getting ready to close the song.

_Go on and take it off, you gotta shake it off baby, for me  
C'mon and break me off, cause I get what I want and I like what I see  
__Take it off, take it off baby, for me  
__Take it off! take it off baby, for me..._

As the song wound down, Teresa beat out the last notes.

Summer played the last riffs.

Rochelle had a happy little smile plastered over her plastic face.

And Blaine? Well he was no more than simply overjoyed - this was how things should be.

Back to normal at last.

* * *

**~FIN**

_Note: Wow, this fiction is finally finished! I hope I did enough justice to the ending...I was torn on giving it a nice normal dialogue type ending or a song type ending...and I figured drawing Blaine back into the original song that started the fic would give it a nice closure - h__opefully all the loose ends are tied up now :)_

_I just want to take the time to thank everyone who read this fic, whether you left a review or not...this has been one of my lesser reviewed stories and it makes me sad to be honest...so if you got this far, kudos and virtual Oreos. _

_~DC xx_


End file.
